Buu World Industries
by Scartooth330
Summary: An alternative story where Kid Buu is smart and starts a company.
1. Welcome To Buu World Industries

Have you ever wondered what villains do after the are defeated. Do they just disappear or leave and go somewhere else. Do they give up. No they join Buu World Industries. A company that provides a second chance to villains. We get them on drugs and give them a sence of Purpose. We in insure them the those goodie two shoe can't hurt them any more. Thats what our founder and Ceo Kid Buu found his company on that all villains can do great things. As long as they believe in there own power and the power of hard drugs. Buu World industries is here because we care about making the world a better place.

Lets go to the beginning to tell you how it all started.

On Earth

"Hope you come back good someday Buu LATER" Goku said...

That was the last thing Buu remembers. Next thing Buu knows he is in a cold dark hall, Buu can see light. Then Buu found him self in a room the was a big man there.

"Buu you caused a lot of trouble on earth. Your hell will be fitting for you and it will be where you spend all eternity" said the big man.

"Go--kkk-uu."

"No you will never be seeing him again" said the big man. As Buu was being dragged to hell Buu heard someone call the man king Yama.

They put Buu in a room with screens all over the walls. There was a chair in the dead center of the room. They sat Buu down and then turned on the screens which Buu get beat by Goku over and over. this drove Buu mad. What seemed like hour,days,months,years Buu really as no concept of time. The madness began to overtake Buu...

Meanwhile on earth

"is that the last of the of the dragon balls. Good time to call shenron." Loudly "ARISE SHENRON" said Goku. The great dragon made his way in to the sky.

" I can grant you 3 wishes speak them

now" said shenron.

As the Goku and his friends said there wishes shenron granted them. "The last one is to bring Buu back as a good person" said Goku.

"I can grant that wish but are you sure you want that wish. You should be careful what you wish for" said shenron.

"Yes do it shenron" said Goku

" It as been done" said shenron

Back in Buu's hell

Buu all then sudden felt a pull then he was back on earth. When Buu came back Buu found him self in a strage city. It was super loud and it hurt Buu's ears. Buu stared to walk around the big place. Then Buu saw a shodow monster coming. So Buu ran super fast to get away. After runing for a few minutes again not understand the time thing, Buu saw a cool glowing wheal. Then a clown man came at Buu and said

"what are you doing in my steel mill pinky. Wait you come to join my AssClowns thats what i call my lackeys" said man in purple. Buu was so confused.

"Go -kkkkkkkk-uuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

" What is a Goku is wait!!! Is that what you call The Bat" said the purple man.

" Mr. J I think this poor creature is sad and lonely. Can we keep it." said a blonde girl.

"Harley if i say yes you must bathe it feed it and house train it got it" said the purple man.

"Ok Mr. J i will name you pin... said Harley

"No B--uu"

" Harley I would like to see how smart he is. You AssClown Bring me an IQ test. Oh yes and by the way if you're not back in about 10 minutes Mr. Hammer is gonna smash you directly on your raisins." said the purple man.

Minutes later the AssClown returns.

" Here it is Joker sir" said the AssClown. There is a pause then Buu's head starts to ring with the sound of the a gun going off.

"He was 5 seconds over 10 minutes" said Joker.

After Buu took the test thing which Buu still thinks is dumb paper thing.

" Buu my angry pink friend you scored a 4 on ur IQ test, Which means you are basically an idiot. But then good news is Uncle J is in a good mood so I will help you get smarter" said Joker.

"Wow Mr.J Buu scored a 4 that must mean he is stupid. Can I still keep him as a pet kinda like you do with Mr. Hammer"said Harley.

" No Uncle J is going to teach him how to talk and think. I personally think he is think he can't. However He will be perfect to take out the Bat"said Joker.

"G-gg-okkkkk-uuuuu. No B-bb--aaat"

"Look Mr. J he is already learning" said Harley.

"yea sure he is. ok Buu this is a my baby can read book. Don't ask how I got this or why I got it. However it is a rather funny story. Anyway that what you need to beat that Goku guy Look at book or paper looking thingies as you probably think they are. They will help you Help you defeat Goku. Buu Come back when you can tell me everything though that book says and I'll tell you The Secret to beating Goku" Joker said

5 years Later(Still in Gotham)

"Joker tell Buu the secret so Buu can beat Goku. Buu is smart now tell Buu the secret.

"Ok My pink buddy. You need to beat him by showing him that you are more the a mindless Monster."

"Yes Buu's Been thinking what if Buu made corporation. So that Buu and others like Buu can beat the world an other way.

"Buu I think you are ready to take out Goku. Maybe even the Bat. However I do not think you should call it Buu corporation. I think you should call it Buu World Industries. It has a nice ring don't you think" says Joker.

"Yes Buu likes that. Buu world Industries will be perfect. Buu thanks Joker for all the help. Buu will remember Joker always. Hey Joker may Buu take some AssClowns for helping make Buu's company. "

"sure AssClowns 45 through 65 Buu is your new boss. Oh btw way Buu I have Patton on the word AssClowns so they can no longer called that. Which basically Buu that word means only I can use that word Legally. Which you're going to be open your own company you got to learn a lot about stuff Buu" joker said.

" Bye joker Buu will always remember you as scary yet somewhat funny looking clown friend. Buureally thank you for helping him out at teaching Buu to read. When Buu see you next let Buu how you got my my baby books."

"Good bye to you to my pink friend I will also a member you. No it is actually making Uncle Jay kind of sad. Harley Get me a Box of tissues I think I might actually cry. AssClowns get out of the room. I need a minute. Harley our little Buu is all grow up" said Joker while tearing up.

Back In Hell (Turles's Hell)

" Mom I have something to tell you. I am aahh." said Turles

" O god you better not be telling trying to tell me you're gay" Said turles's mom.

" I ahhh wanted to ahhh say that I am"

" Oh god you are You're such a disgrace of a son why can't you be more like your brother. You know it's hard me raising you and Bardock and being a single mother. It's totally your fault your father left. You know what you're going to die sad dead lonely and dead. Now if you don't mind which I don't really care if you do or not. I am going over to your brother's house. Little Raditz is now 3 years old now." Then it repeated.

In east city

"Dragon Buu needs to tell you his wishes. Come out Dragon.

The Great dragon ascends into the sky." I can Grant you 3 wishes speak them now" said shenron.

"Buu wants for money to start a company."

(Money falls from the sky and The BWI workers gather it)

" It has been done speak your 2nd to wish" shenron said.

"Buu wishes that Buu had powerful a friend Buu doesn't care who.

" It has been done Speak your final wish So the time a go back into my internal slumber" shenron said.

Before Buu could speak his next wish a man with spiky hair appeared next to him, wearing the typical sayain and armor a scouter as well.

"Gggg-o--kkkkkkk-uuuuuu..."

"No my name is Turles wait am I back on earth. Good it's time for me to get revenge on Goku. Did you bring me back dragon I Thank you very Much. If I remember I can make a wish on a dragon. Something about coming out of 7 magic balls or something. But was the one the only wish wished upon" said Turles

" The dragon balls have been altered. You may now make 3 wishes. However 2 have already been made 1 final wish can still be made. Speak it now so I may go back into my slumber" said shenron.

"Buu wishes."

"Tree of might seeds" Turles said.

" No dragon don't grant that was not Buu wish. Buu Summon you so Buu get to make wish."

" The pink one does have a point pink one speak your wish" shenron said.

"Turles Buu explain after wish. Buu wishes for mar-maromar-maro Weed."

" Now that's a wish I can get behind it has been done now I shall go back into my slumber" said shenron

" You wished for weed Now that intrigues may tell me pink one or Buu I think your name was. What was it that was so important that you stopped my wish" said Turles.

" Buu Stopped it because Buu's as another way to take out Goku. We do it by destroying world. But not physically blowing it up. Make a business that takes over world is much better."

" I see and what would this business be called" said Turles.

"Buu is calling it Buu World Industries"

" You know actually I'm surprised that name sounds it has a lot of power within it. Tell you What you Make me your business partner. And I will join you And I love the name" said Turles.

2 years later (At Capsule Corp)

The Tv "This program is brought to you in part by Buu World Industries."

"Bulma I think the world is ending" said Vegetia.

Have you ever wondered what villains do after the are defeated? Do they just disappear or leave and go somewhere else. Do they give up? No they join Buu World Industries. A company that provides a second chance to villains. We get them on drugs and give them a sence of Purpose. We in insure them the those goodie two shoe can't hurt them any more. Thats what our founder and Ceo Kid Buu found his company on. The principal that all villains can do great things. As long as they believe in there own power and the power of hard core drugs. Buu World industries is here because we care about making the world a better place.

Lets go to the beginning to tell you how it all started.

On Earth

"Hope you come back good someday Buu. LATER!" Goku said...

That was the last thing Buu remembers. Next thing Buu knows he is in a cold dark hall, Buu can see light. Then Buu found him self in a room the was a big man there.

"Buu you caused a lot of trouble on earth. I prepared a fitting for you. A place where you spend all eternity" said the big man.

"Go--kkk-uu."

"No you will never be seeing him again" said the big man. As Buu was being dragged to hell, Buu heard someone call the man king Yama.

They put Buu in a room with screens all over the walls. There was a chair in the dead center of the room. They sat Buu down and then turned on the screens. Buu sees Buu get beat by Goku over and over. This drove Buu mad. What seemed like hour, days, months, years, Buu really as no concept of time. The madness began to overtake Buu...

Meanwhile on earth

"Is that the last of the of the dragon balls. Good time to call Shenron." Loudly "ARISE SHENRON" said Goku. The great dragon made his way in to the sky.

" I can grant you 3 wishes speak them

now" said shenron.

As the Goku and his friends said there wishes shenron granted them. "The last one is to bring Buu back as a good person" said Goku.

"I can grant that wish? but are you sure that is what u want? You should be careful what you wish for" said shenron.

"Yes do it Shenron" said Goku

" It as been done" said Shenron

Back in Buu's hell

Buu all then sudden felt a pull then he was back on earth. When Buu came back Buu found him self in a strange city. It was super loud and it hurt Buu's ears. Buu stared to walk around the big place. Then Buu saw a shodow monster coming. So Buu ran super fast to get away. After runing for a few minutes again not understand the time thing, Buu saw a cool glowing wheal. Then a clown man came at Buu and said

"What are you doing in my steel mill pinky? Wait you come to join my AssClowns thats what i call my lackeys" said man in clown man in purple. Buu was so confused.

"Go -kkkkkkkk-uuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

" What is a Goku is? Wait!!! Is that what you call The Bat?" said the purple man.

" Mr. J I think this poor creature is sad and lonely. Can we keep it?" said a blonde girl.

"Harley if I say yes you must bathe it feed it and house train it got it" said the purple clown man.

"Ok Mr. J! I will name you pin..." said Harley.

"No B--uu"

" Harley I would like to see how smart he is. You AssClown Bring me an IQ test. Oh yes and by the way if you're not back in about 10 minutes Mr. Hammer is gonna smash you directly on your raisins." said the purple man.

Minutes later the AssClown returns.

" Here it is Joker sir" said the AssClown. There is a pause then Buu's head starts to ring with the sound of the a gun going off.

"He was 5 seconds over 10 minutes" said Joker.

After Buu took the test thing which Buu still thinks is dumb paper thing.

" Buu my angry pink friend you scored a 4 on ur IQ test, Which means you are basically an idiot. But then good news is Uncle J is in a good mood so I will help you get smarter" said Joker.

"Wow Mr.J Buu scored a 4 that must mean he is stupid. Can I still keep him as a pet kinda like you do with Mr. Hammer"said Harley.

" No Uncle J is going to teach him how to talk and think. I personally think he is think he can't. However He will be perfect to take out the Bat"said Joker.

"G-gg-okkkkk-uuuuu. No B-bb--aaat"

"Look Mr. J he is already learning" said Harley.

"Yea sure he is. Okay, Buu this is a my baby can read book. Don't ask how I got this or why I got it. However it is a rather funny story. Anyway that is what you need to beat that Goku guy Look at the book or paper looking thingies as you probably think they are. They will help you help you defeat Goku. Buu come back when you can tell me everything though that book says and I'll tell you the secret to beating Goku" Joker said

5 years Later(Still in Gotham)

"Joker tell Buu the secret so Buu can beat Goku. Buu is smart now tell Buu the secret.

"Ok My pink buddy. You need to beat him by showing him that you are more the a mindless Monster."

"Yes Buu's Been thinking what if Buu made corporation. So that Buu and others like Buu can take over the world an other way."

"Buu I think you are ready to take out Goku. Maybe even the Bat. However I do not think you should call it Buu corporation. I think you should call it Buu World Industries. It has a nice ring don't you think?" says Joker.

"Yes Buu likes that. Buu world Industries will be perfect. Buu thanks Joker for all the help. Buu will remember Joker always. Hey Joker may Buu take some AssClowns for helping make Buu's company. "

"Sure AssClowns 45 through 65 Buu is your new boss. Oh btw way Buu I have Patton on the word AssClowns so they can no longer called that. Which basically Buu that word means only I can use that word Legally. If you're going to be open your own company you got to learn a lot about stuff Buu" joker said.

" Bye Joker Buu will always remember you as scary yet somewhat funny looking clown friend. Buu really thank you for helping him out at teaching Buu to read. When Buu see you next let Buu how you got my my baby books."

"Good bye to you to my pink friend I will also a member you. Now this is actually making Uncle J kind of sad. Harley Get me a Box of tissues I think I might actually cry. AssClowns get out of the room, I need a minute. Harley our little Buu is all grow up" said Joker while tearing up.

Back In Hell (Turles's Hell)

" Mom I have something to tell you. I am aahh." said Turles

" Oh god you better not be telling trying to tell me you're gay" Said turles's mom.

" I ahhh wanted to ahhh say that I am"

" Oh god you are! You're such a disgrace of a son! Why can't you be more like your brother. You know it's hard me raising you and Bardock and being a single mother. It's totally your fault your father left. You know what you're going to die, sad, dead, lonely, and dead. Now if you don't mind which I don't really care if you do or not. I am going over to your brother's house. little Raditz is now 3 years old now." Then it repeated.

In east city

"Dragon, Buu needs to tell you his wishes. Come out Dragon."

The Great dragon ascends into the sky." I can Grant you 3 wishes speak them now" said shenron.

"Buu wants for money to start a company."

(Money falls from the sky and The BWI workers gather it)

" It has been done speak your 2nd to wish" shenron said.

"Buu wishes that Buu had powerful a friend Buu doesn't care who.

" It has been done. Speak your final wish So the time a go back into my internal slumber" shenron said.

Before Buu could speak his next wish a man with spiky hair appeared next to him, wearing the typical sayain and armor a scouter as well.

"Gggg-o--kkkkkkk-uuuuuu..."

"No my name is Turles wait am I back on earth. Good it's time for me to get revenge on Goku. " Turles looks over and notices Shenron. "Did you bring me back dragon? I Thank you very much. If I remember I can make a wish on a dragon. Something about coming out of 7 magic balls or something. But was the one the only wish wished upon" said Turles

" The dragon balls have been altered. You may now make 3 wishes. However 2 have already been made 1 final wish can still be made. Speak it now so I may go back into my slumber" said shenron.

"Buu wishes."

"Tree of might seeds" Turles said.

" No dragon don't grant that was not Buu wish. Buu Summon you so Buu get to make wish."

" The pink one does have a point. Pink one speak your wish" shenron said.

"Buu explain after wish. Buu wishes for mar-maromar-maro. Weeeeeed!"

" Now that's a wish I can get behind it has been done. Now, I shall go back into my slumber" said Shenron

" You wished for weed Now that intrigues may tell me pink one or Buu I that was your name . What was it that was so important that you stopped my wish?" said Turles.

" Buu Stopped it because Buu's has another way to take out Goku. We do it by destroying world. But not physically blowing it up. Make a business that takes over world is much better."

" I see and what would this business be called?" said Turles.

"Buu is calling it Buu World Industries"

" You know actually I'm surprised that name sounds it has a lot of power within it. Tell you what, you make me your business partner And I will join you. I love the name " said Turles.

2 years later (At Capsule Corp.)

A certain person's TV. "This program is brought to you in part by Buu World Industries."

"Bulma, I think the world is ending" said Vegeta.


	2. Perfect No Longer

(Note this story is now in present time)

In Buu World Industries(Buu's office)

"Turles Buu thinks we need to bring more people in to BWI."

" Yes your right Buu. May I suggest a powerful android named Cell" says Turles.

" Buu never heard of him. Buu trust Turles though. Tell the Buu grants to gather The Dragon Balls."

"Yes Buu sir "says Turles.

Cell's Hell

Voices" You not perfect you are Pathetic. Hahahah hey guys is Pathetic Cell."

"Stop I am Perfect stop saying that!!!" yells Cell.

Voices" If you are perfect how did a angry preteen beat you. Damn if that is perfection is then perfection is LAME!!!!! Pathetic Cell hhahahhhha."

" No stop I can't take it. I am perfect Cell I don't deserve to be treated like this" says Cell.

"You really do suck I beat you without even having to try" says a voice very familiar to Cell.

"No it can't be Gohan why did you put me here. Why perfect should not of been able to die" says Cell.

"Hahaha how painfully pathetic to look at you," says the Gohan figment of Cell's imagination.

Endlessly Cell hears this.

Meanwhile On Earth (BWI HQ)

"Buu sir you have a call on line 3" says Buu's Secretary.

"Thank you Buu will answer it koro."

Buu picks up the phone. "Thanks for calling Buu World Industries you talking with Buu."

"Yes I am seeking information on Your company. My name is vege... Venie."says the man on the phone.

"Venie Buu knows your voice but Buu can't remember from where. What you want to know about BWI."

"Yes ahhh why it named Buu World Industries. And what is it purpose" says Venie.

"It named after founder Buu. By the way You speaking with that Buu now. It simple Buu wishes to make the world better place. A place that ones like Buu can live. And find greater life purpose."

"Buu ahhhh I gotta go now" says Venie.

"Ok Buu thanks For Calling BWI remember we are here because we care. Have nice day Vegeta. Yes Buu knew whole time."

"Whaaatttt damn it!!! Bye you pink blob of shit" says Vegeta.

CLlCK...The phone hangs up...

"Buu this man named Joker is here to see you he says he knows you" says Turles.

"Let in. "

Joker walks into the Buu's office and yells. Boo my friend long time no see!

"Joker Buu missed you. Did Joker bring stupid lady? Buu likes stupid lady, made Buu laugh."

"No Harley stayed back in Gotham. Wow Though Buu this company is nice" says Joker.

"Yea Buu still needs to build up. Get more People."

"Buu my pink buddy can you sell me some guns. I know you can give me your old pal Joker a good deal" says Joker.

"Buu can do But Buu needs 150,000 Zeni per ever 5 guns."

"150,000 zeni per 5 that is good Buu. That's only like 10 thousand of my money. Wow you have learned so much. Buu I love you my pink friend" says Joker.

"So have Joker kill Bat. No wait that why Joker need guns Buu understands"

The two friends talk for hours.

"Sorry to interrupt you and The Joker Buu sir but... We have all the Dragon Balls"says a BWI worker as he walks into the office.

"You were once one of my AssClowns your name ahhh it was" says Joker

"Yea I was AssClown 60 but the name is Chuck. Now I am head of security here Joker Sir" says Chuck.

"Wow you have climbed the ranks I feel like proud father" says Joker.

"Joker want see Shenron and make wish. Buu let Joker make one wish. Shenron make wish come true."

The two head out to BWI courtyard and walk up to pedestal

"Dragon Buu calls upon you."

The The mystic dragon rises gracefully into this sky as it fills with clouds. Thunder and lightning fill the sky as Shenron's head Emerges from the clouds.

" Please declare your wishes. So I may go back into my slumber. You may have any 3 wishes that you desire" says Shenron.

"Buu wishes for weed."

"It has been granted. Please share that Buu" says Shenron.

"Next Buu wants way to travel to other realms."

"I cannot grant that wish. However I can give you information on how you can. The gods use a Device called a tekohedron. Now 2 wishes still remain speak them now" says Shenron.

"Joker make your wish Buu needs last one though."

"I have all need Buu the wish is yours. I am just shocked a power like is Exists"says Joker.

"Buu wishes for weed brownies."

"It as been done. Name your final wish And I will grant it as long it is within my power"says Shenron.

"Buu's last wish is to bring Cell the android back."

"It has been done I shall go back in to my slumber" says Shenron.

The Dragon vanishes and the Dragon Balls balls fly off.

(Back In Cell's Hell)

"No stop I am perfect Cell... Wait it stopped what is that light its pulling me in" says Cell.

Earth (BWI Courtyard)

"Am I now back on Earth "says Cell.

"Yes welcome to Buu World Industries. Buu brought you back."

"I am greatful now to find and kill that brat Gohan" says Cell.

"No Cell join Buu World Industries. Buu needs your help."

"And who is this Buu. He is probably weak in comparison to me I am perfect" says Cell

"The pink one infront of you is Buu. I am Joker by the way" says Joker

"Oh then Buu care to fight me I am Cell. I have seemed to held on to my perfect form. However I think I could beat you in my 1st form.

"Buu knows you are weak but Buu will humor you."

Buu powers up to cells level and the to begin there fight...They Exchange several blows

"Wow you stonger then I thought. I am not even using half my power though" cell says

"Buu not even using 15% yet. so please give Buu more."

"Wow so cocky. Well Let me show how powerful perfection can be"says Cell.

Buu blocks all Cells kicks and punches

Then Punches him hard in the gut sending him flying away. The two charge up a Kamahhhamah wave.

"Ok try on for size one of Buu's Special Attacks. Kaaaammmaaaaahhhhhhhammmaaaaah."

"I can do that too pinky. Kaaaammmaaaaahhhhhhhammmaaaaah"says Cell.

Buu ups his power by 5% and over powers cells Kamahamah. Cell screams out," FINE I WILL USE 100% OF MY POWER DIE PINK BLOB OF SHIT. Planet give some of your stupid energy." Then a Spirit Bomb beings to form.

Buu Counters with a Planet Burst. Using only 45%of his power. The Planet Burst over powers Cells Spirit Bomb.

"How can I lose to you a pink blob of shit. I am Supposed to be perfect"says Cell.

" If you're so perfect how you loose to horny teen. Please explain that. Buu help you be perfect but... must join BWI Buu's company."

"I will join but i still want to kill batty ass kid Gohan. By the way I was wondering how old are you supposed to be. I mean you look like maybe 12" says Cell.

"Buu like Thousands of years old. However that not important. Turles brief Cell on his BWI Duties."

"Ummm Buu did you forget I was here. Holy fucking shit that was a battle. None my battles with the bat are ever that intense. I really need step up my game maybe then I could beat Batbaby. I must get going Gotham will fall apart with out me. Although it kind falls apart with me so. Either way Gotham is screwed ahahahahahahaha. Well bye my pink friend. You know your actuality the only real friend I have. Well besides The winged Wonder" says Joker.

"Buu will miss you Joker Buu loves you. You always be one of Buu's bestfriends."

( Meanwhile at capsule Corp)

Tv news anchor" Tonight on west city news

Here's what people are talking about. The World marshal arts tournament will coming in up next weak. Wow so many great fighter come to that. One of the best years was when those little boys over 20years ago kicked ass. However they just dropped of the face of the earth. We now go live to talk to Mr. Satan."

"Hahahahaha yes I am the strongest fighter here no doubt. All these pretenders better run I am the strongest man alive" Says Mr. Satan.

"That is a total shit he is weak peice of shit" says Vegeta.

" Yes I could tell by just looking at them now tell me the Vegeta when is that pizza coming " says beerus

"Soon I think"says Vegeta

Still on the TV Mr. Satan" I just hope to see all the strongest fighters. It won't matter how strong you are because I still beat you. Oh they told me I was required to do some sort of marketing ploy of some kind ahhhhh... This years World Tournament is will be brought to you by Buu World Industries. Also My Brother From Another Mother Pizza. Ahhh-Hhh so see all in a weak" say Mr. satan.

" Beerus I tell you we have to careful of that Buu World Industries. It's run by this pink blob a shit" says Vegeta

" Wait so you're telling me that pink pudding stealing blob, runs a major corporation. If it runs its own company, then why does it steal my pudding? Why doesn't it buy its own? "says Beerus.

" No I don't mean that Buu there's one far more evil and far more twisted" says Vegeta.

" Honestly what's more evil then a pudding thief. Damn it now I want some pudding. Whis bring me some pudding"says Beerus.

"My Lord you ate all of it" says Whis

"Damn it Bumla needs to get more"says Beerus

"You're missing the point this Buu could literally destroy the world. And every universal we know it. Kakarot and I Actually struggled beat it. You really do not understand. The fact the it has learned enough, to create his own company means only one thing. He is on the verge of taking over everything. The world has ended as we know it."

" Vegeta what the hell are you talking about you never gone to church. Now you choose start preaching. Don't talk about nothing but doom and gloom Vegeta Trunks does not need to hear that. Oh and you pizza is here."says Bulma.

(Back in Buu's office)

"Cell you will be Buu's Assistant anything he needs you get for him" says Turles.

"Ok as long as he helps me get stronger. What is that smell it is awful"says Cell.

"That Buu's weed want some Buu let Cell smoke with Buu."

"Ok but is thing seems kinda strange."says Cell as sucks in a puff of smoke from the joint. While coughing he says "Holy shit that was nice is that true perfection."

"Yes that what is really like to be perfect. Buu's friend Joker help Buu see that weed is perfection. "

"Gohan must have been smoking this before our fight. That little Bastard kill him"says Cell.

"Ahhhh no Buu not think so. Goku not let Gohan smoke weed. Well not back then."

" Well I tell you that kid must on some sort of drug. There is no way a Kid could be that strong. I am perfect weed makes me perfect. Wait how long was I dead" says Cell.

"Ahhhhhh Cell first time so cute. Buu remembers Buu's first time. Buu never forgot it. Joker gave Buu's first hit and now Buu loves it. By the way it Been 10 years. When you fight Gohan he 13. He now 23 and has kid."

"What really wow 10 years without me" says Cell

"Yes 10 years Goku probably much stronger now. So is Gohan. Even Krillin better then you. they all get stronger. Goku fight god of Destruction Beerus. Plus unlock new level for super saiyan."

"Buu Please train me make me Stronger. If being part of your company, is the secret to be getting stronger... Then I am 100% in. As long as you train me to be oh defeat Gohan and Goku. All I want is my revenge"says Cell.

"Yes Buu help you get stronger. Buu help all who wronged By Goku they get revenge."

(120hours in counting)


	3. In Buu's head

[90In hours Counting]

(In Buu office)

Buu's thoughts"Buu strong Buu win. Buu become stronger and smarter. Wait did Buu always have thoughts this deep. Buu not remember much about past. Name Goku why. WHY IT ALWAYS SEEM TO RUN THROUGH BUU'S HEAD. Buu needs to Go train clear thoughts."

"Buu its 3oclock time for training session with Cell" says kuro.

"Thank you Kuro tell Cell Buu be down shortly"

Buu starts walking down while he is still in deep thought." Buu remembers when Kuro join BWI. wow was it really 1 year ago. Damn Buu's memory got better. Man as much Buu trys Goku always on mind. Weed helps take away thoughts. Buu could really use weed right now. Ok well Buu is in front of training room."

"Finally you are here Buu you took you time. Turles and I have been waiting" says Cell.

"Turles you training today too. how about 2 on both you Vs Buu. Buu will only use feet."

" Two Vs one ok will humor you. But Buu I am stronger the Cell. Please no holding back we can take you" says Turles

"Eeeehhheeehhhee you make Buu laugh. Buu can beat both of you easy."

"Well then Turles lets prove Buu wrong"says Cell

Buu powers up by 40% . Turles powers up to 60% and Cell powers up to 90%. Buu keeps to his word using kicks both too block and attack. Then Cell lands a attack hitting in Buu in the stomach.

"Wow you hit Buu. You feel stonger to Buu that hurt alittle."

"Buu I know your holding back. However I am pleased to hear that" says Cell

The fight resumes Buu charges up a kamahhhamah. So does cell as Turles watching the two fight at point.

At same time cell and Buu yell "Kaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaahhhhhhhmmmmmaaaaaaaah."

Cell Raises his energy slightly and overpowers Buu's Kamahhhamah.

"Mmmmm Buu is impressed Cell is getting much better. Ok Buu will now use 50% of Buu's power."

"Did you two forget about me. How rude!!! While you two shooting off kamahhhamahs I power up this attack. Now taste this" says Turles as shoots of a

Sudden Storm attack.

Buu and Cell quickly block so lessen the damage. Then three start beating the shit out of each other again. Right a the fight begins to pick, "Buu Sir you its time for the tour you might want to clean up" says koro

"Ok to be continue you two. Buu must go back to his office."

(In BWI Lobby)

"Hello everyone I am Garlic I will be you tour guide. If you would follw me we can start. Our tour will being in the next room"says Garlic

"Vegeta why are we here I'm hungry. This is boring I rather be training. Beerus we need find the to the cafeteria"says Goku

"I agree with Goku we need to some food"says Beerus.

"No damn it we have to find out what this place is fucking up to"says Vegeta.

"This way please hold all questions till the end"says Garlic.

"Can I ask one quick question"says Vegeta.

"Yes sir I will allow it as long as it is quick"says Garlic.

"When do we get to meet Buu"says Vegeta.

"Closer to the end if he is busy now. Lets us start the tour remember no flash photography "says Garlic.

[85 hours in counting]

(Meanwhile in Buu's office)

Buu's inner thoughts" Buu wonders if Buu is stronger then Goku yet. Buu feel stronger the before but... Can Buu fight a god of destruction. Why writing kill Goku over an over on blank sheets of paper. Damn it Buu need weed..."

"Buu sir the tour is coming up. Will you speak to them" says Koro

"Yes Buu will please send in when get here."

(The Tour Group)

"Okay now we are gonna go up and see the officers and where all the magic happens. Koro is Buu busy or can the Tour go in" says Garlic.

"Yes Buu is able to talk just remember no flash photography. The lights from the cameras hurt Buu's eyes. Buu sir I am sending them in now" says Koro.

"Buu welcomes all to Buu World Industries.

Please ask questions after Buu talks. Buu world Industries is Small but growing industry. We provide all needs for people. We making world better. Buu World Industries hires people the world has deemed evil and been disposed of. Buu has given up urge to kill so do all BWI employees. Hello G-Goku Buu welcomes you. Buu now allow questions."

"Wow Buu I my wish did come true you came back good although I still sense some evil ara on you. But my Question is Where is the food cuort I am Starving" says Goku.

"Goku don't trust that pink blob of shit. He is lying and he has not become good"says Vegeta.

"Don't talk Buu like that you will be removed from the premises. And any further interruptions we will have you I arrested. Do I make myself clear Princess of sayians"says Turles.

"Yes I will act civilized for now I guess" says

Vegeta.

"I have a question. Where is this food cuort I have heard so much about. I am famished and a god of destruction as eat you know" says Beerus.

"At the end of the tour we end up in the food cuort" says Garlic.

"Buu thanks all for coming please stop at gitf shop buy Official Buu merchandise. Like Buu action figure That say BWI in 5 languages."

(The Tour At The Final Stop[Food Cuort])

"This food is good Its almost as good as Chi-chi's" says Goku.

"Yea but don't tell her that" says Beerus.

"Look at this shit 300 zeni for this crap. It not worth this even a bowl of my shit" says Vegeta.

(In Buu office)

Buu's inner thoughts "Buu needs weed why buu not kill Goku. Damn it Buu is too weak. G-ggg-Goku. Buu hates Goku so much. Must be strong must get stronger."

[A weak later 12 hours in Counting]


	4. Legends,Evil Bears,And So Much More

[10 Hours In Counting]

(Inside Hell)

"Why is there there a screen why does it keep changing 90,74,48,24,12 now 10" says a Tortured soul.

[9 Hours 45 minutes I Counting]

(BWI In Side Buu's office)

"Buu will take next interview send in please."

The door opens and a small black an white bear walks in. His eyes are mechanical and glowing red. He Climbs up in a chair while Buu puts on a Blue tie. The two shake hands and the interview start.

"Welcome to Buu World Industries you speaking with Buu.

"Buu I have heard so much about you. I am Monokuma. Some people say I am the bear from hell but thats mean. Gacgacgacgac.

So what else you wanna know"says Monokuma.

"Buu will hire you. Buu likes your work."

"Nice I am proud to work alongside a man hehe or blob like you" says Monokuma.

[8 Hours In Counting]

"Hey Buu you need to meet the my friends. Come with me left them in the lobby. Well they are more like Hostages but no one likes details Gacgacgacgac"say Monokuma.

" Sure Buu love to."

The two walk down to the lobby. When they make in they in the lobby there are 3 young people. All of them had bags over there heads. The ands are also tied up.

Taking the bags of one buy one"this is Glassesmic DorkFace. Naegi the lucky bitch wonder. And finally Asahina the Bimbo simmer"says Monokuma.

"My name is actually..."says glassemic DorkFace

As Monokuma stuff one of the bags in Glassesmic Dorkface's mouth he says"shut up. If I say your name is Glassesmic Dorkface then it is."

Meanwhile Buu just kept looking at Asahina. "Buu you like that one well I will give her to you. Think of it as a thank you... For letting me join this great company"says Monokuma.

"Buu gladly expects."

(In Buu's Head) "Buu thinks Buu in love. Buu only hated till now. Buu really hate... wait what did Buu hate. How Buu know Buu in love. Buu's brain hurts."

[7H And 13M 57S In Counting]

(In Hell)

"Why 7 hours till what damn it all I want is to kill. Kill the one who put me here" says The Tortured Soul.

(Meanwhile In Buu world Industries)

"Monoku-monokumMonoku...Fuck it Buu call you Evil Bear. Buu like you to run BWI North opening up in fall. And Buu wants you be Vice president of BWI."

"Wow such a honor. I am touched I could cry! However I can't just and evil robot Bear Gacgacgacgac" says Monokuma.

"Now Buu take Buu's new friend in office. Buu paid for Evil Bear to stay at Hotel till BWI North opens. Come on Asa-Asahi-a."

"If it is to hard for to say Asahina you can can me Hina. That is until you learn it at least. Um one question Mr. Buu are going to have your way with me"says Asahina.

"First off Call Buu Buu no Mister. Second what you mean."

"Aaahhh I mean have ahhh. Sex with me then be done with me" says Asahina.

"No Buu must tell you Buu have no actual gender. Meanig Buu not have a dick or other part. But as far as a Buu is concerned Buu is man."

"So then why did you want me I don't understand" says Asahina.

While they both walk in Buu's office"Buu just like you Buu can't explain. Buu only ever hated and thought world should die. But in past 3 years Buu felt alive. Then Buu see you and Buu's Hatred completely went away. Buu does not know why."

"Buu sorry to interrupt. I think you are starting to develop emotions. You see first you had get Knowledge. Then after you became smarter emotions slowly started to come. This is just my personal opinion however I think you are feeling... The emotion of love towards this person" says Turles.

"Luvvvv Buu never felt before today. Buu will promise H-hHina. Buu promises Hina always be happy with Buu. Buu nenever hurt Hina. if Hina and Buu can agree to love one another. Then Buu and Hina live happily."

"I will agree Buu you seem nice. I will be by your side. And Try to grow to love you" Asahina says as she smiles.

[5H 55M 55S In Counting]

(In Buu's Limo)

"Hina you come home with Buu Buu's house big. It just outside East City. Buu as maids so Hina be treated like she queen."

"Wow can your maids make me some donuts. I am kind hungry. Then after I eat them you can join me on my jog. Wait are you ok with jogging naked" says Asahina.

"Honestly Buu never been nn-nnnaked. what is naked."

"Thats when you take all you clothes off and your junk hangs out. I like to exercise naked it make you feel free. And i am not afraid to say I exercise naked"says Asahina.

"Buu like idea. So the mean Buu have to take off pants,shoes and tie then Buu naked."

"Yea but wait till we start exercising. And first we eat donuts"says Asahina.

the two have a donut feast then Asahina starts taking off her clothes. Then says "Buu come on lets runn."

"Buu likes hina's giggling things. Buu will get naked."

"You mean my boobs? Ok what ever lets run"says Asahina.

They run for a while and then Asahina goes of to take a shower. Buu heads back to Buu World Industries.

(Buu World Industries)

[2H 3M 12S In Counting]

"Buu sir all of The Dragon Balls have been found. And in 2 Hours it will have have been a year sence the last use. Will you be using them tonight"says Koro.

"Yes tell Buu when they ready. Buu wishing so bring back new person."

"Might Suggest The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. He is more powerful then most. plus he is kinda cute"says Turles.

"Mmmmm Buu trust that Broly is strong. Buu will wish Broly back. But Buu must wait. DAMN BUU HATE WAITING. Koro set up counter on Buu Computer."

[On Buu's computer 1H 58M 35S In Counting]

"Buu I have a suggestion let me show you something I been working on. You must follow me in to the training room"says Turles.

They walk down to the training room which from Buu's office is a 9 minutes. When they get in the training room Turles says" Now Behold!!! My power." As he starts powering up. His hair starts turning Yellow his eyes deep blue. "I have reached Super Saiyan. But being that I have been eat the tree of might fruit for years... I know I am much stronger than the average Super Saiyan"Says Turles proudly.

"Buu impressed Turles might be on Buu level now." On the inercom "koro How much longer Buu not want to wait."

"57M 5S Buu Sir. And Asahina called she is on her way here"says koro

"Good tell her meet Buu in Shine Room. And someone take her there. So she not get lost."

"Yes of course Sir"says Koro.

[56M 56S In Counting]

"Good Buu show Asahina the power of Shenron. Turles shall we go to Shine Room."

(In the Shine Room)

[45M In Counting]

"Buu I missed you. Oh and I heard this room is special. And I had to put on this dress. The maid put my clothes in the washing machine" says Asahina.

Asahina was warning a Bright pink dress. The dress mirrored Buu skin tone.

"Buu she is already eating out the palm of your hand how do you do it. Oh well lets get this show on the road"says Turles

"Buu missed Asahina to. Buu love dress same colorcolor as Buu. Buu can't wait to show Asahina The Eternal Dragon. Dragon's name Shenron. He grants wishes Buu gets 3 so Buu let Asahina use 1."

"Wow really I don't know what I would wish for. Maybe donuts or a giant donut. Wait any wish because there is one thing I really want." says Asahina.

"Some things are Beyond his power. However he can grant almost any wish"says Turles.

[30M In Courting]

Cell enters the room and says,"Buu Why don't you and I spar for a bit while we wait. The lady would probably like to watch a good match."

The two of them spar for 29 Minutes. Koro Then calls Buu on the inercom, Sir 1 minute remaining."

On inercom "Ok thanks. Garlic bring Buu The Dragon Balls. And Also Bring Buu's tie."

Garlic came in to the room and the stage was set. The time had come to summon the Great Dragon.

(Meanwhile In Hell)

"Yes finally 5,4,3,2,1"says The Tortured Soul.

"Blues Clues will now come on" the screen says. The it goes black and the timer starts over.

[120H In Counting]

"Noooooooooooooooooo" says The Tortured Soul.

(Back At BWI)

"Rise Dragon Buu summon you."

The sky get dark thunder starts to roar. Lightning flashes across the sky. The Mystical Dragon Glide in to the sky. The Dragon looks down a Buu and says "You know the rules, any three wishes as long as they are within my power."

"Asahina Buu want you to make first wish."

"I wish for sakura to come back to life my best friend" says Asahina

"It has been Done. 2 Wishes remain speak them" says Shenron.

"Buu wishes for more weed."

"Done 1 wish is left speak it now so that I may go back in to my slumber" says Shenron.

"Buu wishes to Bring back Legendary Super Saiyan Broly."

"It as been done I will go back to sleep now"says Shenron. The Dragon Balls shoot of and Shenron sleeps once more.

(In Hell)

"What is that light pulling me. It feels warm. I see Kakarot. KAAAA-KARRRROT" says Broly as he flies out of the portal of hell Towards Turles.

"Kakarot I am not Kakarot. I am named is Turles" say Turles.

"Kakarot Kaaaa-karrrrot Kaaaaaaaa-kaarrrrrot I will kill you" says Broly.

"I told you I am Turles" says Turles

"No Nooooo Nooooo Kakarot. Kaaaa-karrrrot. I will kill you" says Broly.

"Fine I will fight you. But for the last time I am Turles" says Turles.

The two start to fight and Buu yells out, "Wait Buu not shine room be destroyed. Take fight out side."

Turles lead Broly out side and the two start Exchanging blows. Broly Hits Turles with a strong upper cut. Turles flies back a little then charges. He and Broly start to punch the hell out of each other once more. Turles flies backwards and shoot of is famous Kill Driver. Bloly blocks and Yells out" EHH THAT ATTACK WAS NOTHING. Here let show you the power of a true Saiyan." Broly powers up to his legendary for and yells" NOW DIE!!!!!!" Turles powers up to Super Saiyan 1 and then eats a Tree Of Might Fruit.

(Side Note)

Now before we go on I must tell you something. At BWI We have discovered a way to Artificialy Grow Tree Of Might Fruits.

(Back To The Battle)

"Ehhh. My power is rising overflowing I am Invisible" says Broly

"Wow You really are strong. However do you seeThis fruit here in my hand. This is a fruit from The Tree Of Might. Well not directly from the tree it's been genetically modified. In the BWI labs we made a breakthrough you see. One day We found out that just by using a seed, We could grow a whole fruit with genetics. However this one is different in the original much more potent. Meaning however strong you get I can get just as strong." says Turles.

"eeeeeeeeehhhhh You are not Kakarot he never used fruit to win. However you will still die" says Broly.

Broly shoots of a full power Omega Blaster. Turles Blocks it but take a lot of damage. The two fly Fiercely towards each other. Pound each other with there hardest attacks. After a while of beating the shit out one another, they both fly backwards. Trying to catch their breath. Broly start to charge towards again. It was Obvious the 2 were both very weak.

"STOP!!! Buu seen enough." Buu fly up in front of Broly and looks him in the eyes" Buu want greet you. Also Buu hate Kakarot too which Buu call Goku. If join up with Buu We can take down Goku together."

"Very well I can feel your Power pinky its strongest I have felt. It Reminds me of Kakarots but it different some how. Its Evil and I know you will... No we will kill Kakarot someday.

(6 Months Later BWI North)

"Welcome to our Grand Opening of Buu World Industries North Branch. Now Buu is going to come up and say a few words" says Garlic.

"Wow Buu so happy to see all you here. It feel like just yesterday Buu learn to read. Buu always grateful Joker for teaching Buu new things. Buu also like to thank entire BWI staff for supporting this en-dea-vor. With help from all who love BWI. BWI can bring Brighter tomorrow. Now Buu past Mic to Mono."

"Hey Every Body its your favorite Bear Monokuma. Well you don't know me yet... But I will make sure all of the people, in this city feel The love of BWI. And we will bring a Brighter future. I would like you all to give Buu a great round of applause. Remember always trust in and he will trust in you. Gacgacgacgac " says Monokuma.

(In the the crowd)

"Bulma How is it that no one can see how evil BWI is. Buu runs it Turles is his head of security. Garlic is the Tour guide. Now it looks like he as recruited that evil looking bear. Who next Broly or Hell Is he going to recruit Frieza . No let me guess the is going to hire The Hirudegarn"says Vegeta.

"Vegeta you need to chill. Maybe Buu and all the people have become good. Maybe Buu is helping them. DAMN IT VEGETA. You need learn to calm the hell down"says Bulma

Quietly "puhh how can I with you stress me out all the time"says Vegeta

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID VEGETA" says Bulma

"Nothing!!!"says Vegeta

"Good if you talk back to me like that"says Bulma as Vegeta flies away.

(BWI East Buu's office)

"Buu darling I just wanted to ask you something. Can me you and Sakura go home its been a long day. I want to go running again with you. It been to long" say Asahina.

"Ok Buu agrees with Hina."

They all go Down to Buu's Limo and Sakura calls on the walkie,"Buu and Asahina are leaving the building. I repeat Buu and Asahina are leaving the building. I am on there escorted"says Sakura

"Copy that"says Turles


	5. BuuNapped

(In Buu's Limo)

"Buu someone's is following us. They have been sence we left BWI. How should we take care of them, should they be a threat" says Sakura

" Buu will take care of them. Buu knows who following."

They turn the corner leading to Buu's mansion. When they open the doors the one following does as well. Buu's looks Asahina "go inside Buu got it."

"Come Asahina Buu will is saving us. ASAHINA Come on"says Sakura.

"Sakura this might seem crazy. But I feel like I am falling for him. Behind all his anger, his hatred, heck even though he is a evil pink blob. I see the good in him. When I first met him I could feel. He is not a monster. Monsters can't be good like Buu" says Asahina.

"Sakera take Hina in house. Buu be along shortly."

Asahina and Sakura both run in Buu the house. They run in to the panic room. Inside there are cameras. Mic and cameras had been placed all over th Mansion. They had the perfect view. they could hear everything. Sakura and Asahina looking see if Buu was

"Take off masks Buu know it you Vegeta and purple Kangaroo man."

"Purple Kangaroo!!! Why do all pink shit blob people call me that" says Beerus

"Well you are one right. I mean i always thought so" says Vegeta.

"I am a jackal not a Kangaroo. And godly jackal at that. Damn Vegeta I should said no to this. I hungry and cranky DAMN IT WANT FOOD" says Beerus.

"Damn it don't say my name. Now he knows who we are" says Vegeta.

"Buu knew as soon as starting following Buu."

"Come with us so we don't have to fight. I am so Famished that you would win. However don't test me pinky" says Beerus.

Getting worked up " heheheheheheheheh. You invainvaded Buu's home. Call Buu names, you scared Hina. FOR THAT BUU KILL YOU!!!"

Buu rushes towards Vegeta and a Beerus. The two quickly brace for Buu's attack. Beerus being much faster then Buu flies behind him, clocking Buu in the head. Buu fall to the grown and is lifeless.

"Beerus you idiot you hit him to hard. Is he still breathing.We need to ask him questions" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta I with so little of my strength. If you can't feel his life force then have much to learn. Remember you still need to unlock some for of ultra instinct. All sayains are so clueless" says Beerus.

(In Buu Mansion The Panic Room)

Asahina sees them puting Buu in to the back of there car. She gets up and starts running up the stairs to try and stop them. Sakura yell "Asahina don't if they beat Buu then.. They will wipe the floor with you."

"Sakura I have to save him I love him. He is save us because he knew we are too weak. I can't let them take him like that" says Asahina.

"We can't stop them though. So here is what we can do. Asahina see that pen, I got a glance the License plate. It said princeV123 so we can track them. As much as we hate gim we really need Monokuma's help. He is good at track people down" says Sakura.

"Sakura call the limo we are going To BWI HQ.

I am calling Turles,Cell and Broly. To let them know Buu has been kidnapped" says Asahina.

(BWI HQ Conference Room)

"YOU STOOD BACK AND LET THEM TAKE HIM. Damn it!!! What good are you as his bodyguard if can't protect him" says Turles.

"Turles calm down we will get Buu back. Don't be so hard on Sakura. She is way behind on her training" says Cell.

"Ok so I tracked them down to a location. I know what your thinking. I am a cute loveable bear and how did I find it so quick. Well I am Just good at what I do. I am The Great Monokuma after all Gacgacgacgac" says Monokuma.

"Monokuma sir ummm we need to tell them the plan you came up with" says naegi.

"Yes thank you Naegi. Asahina you will be happy to know he is well taken care of. He is my Personal Assistant. Now the plan is simple they are in some sort of sub basement. It seems that it is off the grid on most maps. However Its interesting its under an abandoned Capsule Corp Lap. And the plan is"says Monokuma...

(Capsule Corp Abandoned Lab)

While eating a cup of ramen"Ummm Vegeta is this wise. Being in and old Capsule Corp building. Bulma must not know your here. Or does she. I don't care this plan is stupid I want more ramen. NO when this is over and your plan fails you are treating me to sushi"says Beerus.

"Damn you Beerus I hate you. An if you must know, Bulma gave me this building to turn into a training spot for me and trunks. I have done anything to it yet" says Vegeta

While the two argue Buu awakes looks up to see the two. Then Buu look at Beerus.

"Buu applauds you purple Kangaroo man. You are strong and Buu can learn much stuff still."

"Well I am Angry. I am not a Kangaroo. Damn you pink you pink shit bag" says Beerus.

"You lucky Buu can't feel arms or legs. Buu is very angry and would rip you apart, if Buu could use hands."

"Buu I brought you here to prove to the world that you are Evil. That you aren't this new and improved Buu. You can't have back and just forgot you grudge against Goku. So I will prove it" says Vegeta.

(Out Side The Capsule Corp Lap)

"Ok so I will go inside first and start to some Commotion. Then the rest of the plan is up to you guys. AssClowns come with me" says Joker.

(Afew Minutes Later)

" Alright you ready Turles It's your turn Me and the Assclowns are in position. Now its up to you. HEY KAKGAROO ITS UNCLE J TIME, "says Joker as he shoots Beerus with a bazooka.

"That hurt you pisses off the wrong god clown" says Beerus

Joker starts to run and is stoped by beerus. " Now you pay clown. I will kill you slow because you really pissed me off" says Beerus

"Look behind you Mr. Kangaroo" says Joker.

Beerus turns to see Turles and Broly standing behind him. Broly flies over to Vegeta and says "I will be your opponent. You are a test to see if I am ready for Kakarot. You see I have reached a new level in power. Not even KAKAROT CAN BEAT ME NOW."

Broly powers up to His Legendary Form. Something however felt different to Vegeta.

(In Vegeta's Head)

" No it can't be... Heee can't be that powerful now did he unlock. NO only me and Kakarot are that strong. Damn it all to hell I hate this... How could let myself be so weak. No he is not on Kakarot's level."

(Back In Reality)

"Are we going to stare all day or fight. I want to test my power. It is rising overflowing I am invisible" says Broly

" Damn it! You want a fight you have got one. I Want let you know I also have reached a new level" says Vegeta.

[Meanwhile]

"So you are a god a of destruction. Wow I expected more.You seem like a push over to me. I am the only one the will ever truly be a god. The Tree Of Might will help me ascend to that level" says Turles.

"How old are you. Never mind that I have been eat The Tree Of Might Fruit since... Well since birth. To us gods those are as common as earth apples. You see The Tree Of Might is a thing that was meant for gods. Not mortals like you that is why one tree drains the life of a planet. You see a planet cannot the Tree's divine power" says Beerus.

"Cocky are we well I have a little secret. One not even Buu knows yet. I have become a Super Saiyan god. Combine that my fruit and I am as strong as a Super Saiyan Blue. Thats what The Princess and Kakarot call it right" says Turles.

" I don't know year those 2 people are but I do know that it is called super saiyan blue. Now lets fight before get hungry. I am getting bore talking and being bored makes me hungry" says Beerus

Turles smirks Then flies over and starts to throw punches at Beerus. While dodging Beerus says" if that is all you got you have a long way till you ar a god. O dear what did I do now I have a whole swarm super saiyan gods trying to beat me."

"Fine if you want my power then take it" says Turles.

Turles tries powers up to super saiyan god And manages to become Super Saiyan Blue " And yet am Super Saiyan Blue now. So now I would say I am a true god" says Turles.

"Wow this fight just got interesting. Well I could still beat you using only my tail. However I will humor you. After this I better get that sushi Vegeta promised" says Beerus

Turles and Beerus being to Exchange blues for a little. Turles flys back a shoot of KillDriver. Beerus blocks it with his tail then says "Wow that attack was weak. My grandmother can put up a better fight."

(On The Side Lines)

"Joker this rope wont untie. I am using all my strength" says Sakura.

"Let Uncle J take a look Sakura. Wow I must say you are one big girl. Ahhh this rope is Enchanted. Lucky for you Uncle J knows a few things about enchantments. You know there time weird curse once. It was put on me in the bat. It took back to the feudal age of Japan. Levy tire that was some weird weird stuff. I'll be honest the bat was making technology. Most of which should have been invented yet. I digress anyway it may take me a while to decipher this enchantment. So guess the rest you get to watch these wonderful fights going on" says Joker

"Buu want you to know something. People may see you as a monster. A pink blob that thinks only of killing. But I see something else I see the good in you. I don't think BWI is a company meant to do evil. It Is your way of proving that you Are good. Buu I want you to know that... I love you" says Asahina.

"Buu loves you too. Buu want Hina to be happy. that all Buu ever wanted. Buu happy to hear that Buu makes Hina happy. Buu never felt like the world was worth saving. Then Buu met Joker. Joker show Buu the World is a wonderful place. yes past Japan place was scary. Buu was there with Joker. Let Buu tell you The Bat is scary"

" No Batman is not scary hes just misunderstood. BatBaby is like sad child lost at the fair. Only difference is he doesn't have his parents to find him. You know I keep telling him if he continues down that path, of dark and scary he will end up sad dead lonely that dead. Oh and by the way Buu you are free. It was simple really. With it this kind of knot and enchantment, You twisted the opposit way in which you think it would be to un twist it" says Joker.

[Meanwhile]

"Wow you really are strong. But I am stronger still you see I am what you fear. I am Super Saiyan god. I will beat you" says Turles.

Beerus hits Turles with a hard upper cut. Turles flies straight through the roof I'm lands on his back. When he opens his eyes Beerus is standstanding on him. Beerus say" believe I have watched you. I know your tactics you know being a god you get rather bored. So you could say this is Poetic Justice. Sending you out in such a way however you really pisses me off. And besides almost time for my nap. And honestly I'm getting rather bored with the Vegeta's shit. I'm just gonna ask Bulma to take me in whiz out to get some sushi instead. But first to dispose of the trash."

Then Beerus shoots off a very powerful shot, blowing Turles head clean off. Turles body twiches for a few seconds. Then he was lifeless.

"T-tur-TURLES!!! Buu is angry you killed Buu's best friend. Kangaroo You will pay."

" oh hate Mujins they always think I am a Kangaroo" says Beerus.

Then steam starts to pour off of Buu. Buu's skin starts to harden. It becomes more Diamond like while maintaining its pink color. While he is getting madder by the minute Sakura says " should we stop him."

"No the Kangaroo brought this on him self. Its strange but I want Buu to kill him. That dumb Kangaroo made Buu mad so he deserved death. He should pay for what he as done" says Asahina

"Asahina you have become so different. Monokuma did this. I am sorry he kill our class. But No one deserves that fate. You don't get to decide" says Sakura

"Sakura you don't get it. Me and Buu we can do anything. We can rule this planet. So what if the little people have to die" says Asahina.

"What is that Power did you unlock a god like Form. Come on all I want to some sushi. I did sign up for this shit. Oh and I am also kind mad your little girlfriend is call me a kangaroo" says Beerus.

"Kangaroo shut up now Buu sick of your voice. Buu make you pay. Buu kill you."

Buu flies over to over to Beerus and the two start an explosion of punches. Beerus trying to keep up flies back and shoots off a Shower a of ki blasts.

[Meanwhile]

"Wow Broly if this all you got then you are not on Kakarot's level. He is much better heck my son fights better then that. Legendary means nothing I guess" says Vegeta.

"Now you will see My true power. ULTRA INSTINCT" yells Broly.

( I Vegeta's Head)

"Damn how am I supposed to win. This was not the plan. I should have rigged the house to explode. Then I would of had more time. Ok Vegeta pull it together. Use your normal tactics psych him out. Make him think he is still weak."

(In Reality)

"Come on Vegeta you are no threat to me. I have become a god" says Broly.

[Hello Uncle J here this stoy is getting so good. Damn poor Turles his head is completely gone. Well as sad it may seem I must say to continue. See you later Asswipes.]


	6. Turles Gone For Now!

[Hello its me Uncle J well we are back and lets recap. Buu got BuuNapped. Turles lost head Literally and Buu is all shiny now. That big guy wen Ultra something or other. And Personally that macho chick scare me. Well Back to the story Shit Stains.]

"Vegeta you do not know this power. It feel like I could kill you. Hehheh with only my pinky finger" says Broly.

"I reall can't believe I am saying this. BEERUS WHERE THE HELL ARE GOKU AN WHIS. Looks like might get that fight" says Vegeta.

" Oh so now you want Goku and Whis to be part of this. Well Whis is on his way and Goku is with him. However it may take them awhile. Goku said he wanted to try something. Also be prepared Goku is pissed at you for kidnapping Buu" says Beerus.

"DAMN Kakarot why do always have to be late. Well it looks like we will get to fight some more. GAAAAALIC GUN" says Vegeta

"That attack is nothing it can't even hurt me. But this will hurt,"says Broly as he appears behind Vegeta and clocks him in the head.

[Beerus And Buu's Fight]

"Listen That Saiyan can be brought back. No need get angry" says Beerus.

Not listening Buu powers a huge planet burst attack And throws at Beerus. Beerus dodges and it follows him. " Ahhh shit this sucks Vegeta you owe me big time for this. I am telling Bulma you on you too. I want sushi this is not fair" says Beerus.

Buu was guiding the blast with his fingers. So Beerus Throws a spear of destruction at Buu blast. The two blasts cancel each other out. Beerus appears behind Buu, Buu turns and they begin to exchange blows. " You killl Buu's friend you must die."

"Damn it Goku hurry up this pink guy is stong and i am hungry. When i get hungry I get sluggish. Plus I have not taken a nap in 2 hours. Why did I listed to Vegeta" says Beerus.

"Beerus I need you to hold off a little longer ok. I am getting someone to help" says Goku.

"Buu Knows you are talking to Goku. With this power Buu could Beat Goku. Buu kill you then kill Goku."

[Broly and Vegeta's Fight]

"Oh Vegeta why must you struggle. Just die like the worm you are. Kakarot must have abandoned all hope. I AM A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN GOD" says Broly.

"You must not know Kakarot very well. He loves this planet more then anything. Hell I love it to. Kakarot would never abandon earth"says Vegeta.

"Vegeta you are weak to of fallen for this planets lies. Planet Vegeta is your home not this shithole. The only thing this planet has on it that's even worth my time is the dragon balls and BWI" says Broly

"Kakarot will come and he will kick your ass. Then Buu will go to jail along with all of BWI. You it may not have been the plan but... Everything that as happened up until now, has been recorded. And it still is recording. Once the world sees the monster Buu really is Haahaaha. They will demand BWI is shut down" says Vegeta.

"You mean from that camera. The one Buu just smashed Beerus into. Wow it seems like that plan just fell through. Wow such good plan and technology your little game here kill someone. So you are going to jail for murder" says Sakura.

"you tell him Sakura"says Asahina

"Damn you, you macho bitch I bet you eat baby's. Beerus this plan was shit. We have to get out of here and regroup" says Vegeta.

"You do that I am going to get some sushi. Then some of Bulma's pudding. I wont be part of your dumb plan ever again" says Beerus.

"You are not going anywhere where here take a tree of might fruit it might make a challenge for may Turles wont mind. He said I could use one in my fight if i wanted. But I don't need one to beat you" says Broly.

"Your mistake Broly I will be able to hold you off. Just long enoughfo Kakarot to get here. When he does your fucked" says Vegeta as takes a bite. "Wow I feel the power swelling up inside. I feel like might just be able to do it now. Broly you are Legendary. Legendarily stupid I am now on your level. ULTRA INSTINCT. Oh man Kakarot was right. This what it is like to be a true Super Saiyan god" saysVegeta

"Good job Vegeta now you just need maintain that form in your weakened state. And Now may Goku will be less mad. Maybe a little proud even. However he will probably still be pissed" says Beerus

"I don't need Kakarot's praise. I am the Prince of Saiyans. This form has always been my birthright. Now Broly I will show the true power of a Super Saiyan god. Heh I must thank you Broly that fruit help" says Vegeta.

[Buu And Beerus's Fight]

"Buu be Kangaroo's main focus not Vegeta. Buu make Kangaroo pay for everything."

Buu Begins to charge Beerus but then a portal opens up. Buu stops and stares at it. A blue haired old man and small boy in yellow walk out.

"Damn it Morty you dumb little berrrrb Shit what I tell you about messing with my portal gun. Now Grandpa has to Recalibrate it. God damn it Morty you fucking spaz. Beeerrb damn Morty this is why you don't touch Grandpa's shit. That what puts us in places like this, with pink people and Kangaroo men. Morty you are a such fucking dumbass. "Says the Old Man.

"Oh jeez Rick I am so sorry that I mess up your life all the time. You know Rick you can't treat people like shit all the time" says Morty

"Shut the fuck up Morty. I am trying fix this. Next thing you know we are gonna see glowing humans with spikey hair" says Rick

Then Broly and and Vegeta fly behind Rick. Morty's face tightened and says" ahh Rick."

" Shut the fuck up Morty. Damn it! New rule Morty don't mess with Grandpa's shit. This is broken because of you Morty. We are stuck in this shithole till I fix it. Morty lets just stay back to see who wins the fiiiight" says Morty.

Buu and Beerus continue their fight. Then Goku says to Beerus telepathically, " We are ready be there in a flash."

Goku then appears in front of Beerus and stop Buu's punch. " Buu I don't if you are good or evil anymore. However if you mess with Beerus then anymore I will kill you" says Goku.

"Kakarot I have been waiting. This one is weak " says Broly As he throws Vegeta to the ground.

"Vegeta you did good sleep now you earned it. I will talk to you later buddy" says Goku.

"Kak-arot how many time do I have to tell you we are not buddies. Ehh Broly you are screewed" says Vegeta as he fall asleep.

"Jiren relieve Beerus please. Beerus Bulma is out side. She brought donuts. Take Vegeta with you and make sure he get som rest" says Goku.

Buu knowing he was weak from his fight Beerus" Broly we go. live to fight other day. Goku Buu clear this up. Vegeta attacked Buu's home scared Buu's friends."

"Buu I don't know if you are good or still evil. However I believe you. Buu please if you love this planet continue to better it"says Goku.

"Goku Buu is bettering world. Buu only want be left in peace. Buu see Buu's self as a neutral party. A BWI some do some evil but... Its all necessary. And what evil to some justified by others."

They all go their sseparate ways and to agree to disagree.

[Back At BWI HQ]

"Buu we put Turles in a In the cryogenic freeze chamber. Buu he looks peaceful"says Cell.

"Buu come down now to see him. Even if we are bringing back... Buu will still pay his respects. Turles be like that for a 6 mounths "

A few minutes later Buu walk in th the room Where Turles is being Preserved.

"I will leave alone with him Sir"says Cell

Cell walks out of the room and its its only Buu and Turles.

"Turles Buu will bring you back. Buu as learn so much from you. Buu wishes he bring you back faster. For first time in Buu's life Buu is sad. Buu misses Buu's best friend. Buu has experienced so much in the span of 5 years. Buu will make sure The Kangaroo pays."

While Buu began to cry a man dress in white approach him. He was and umbrella and his face looked as cold as death it self. Also he had a small doll on his shoulder. The doll looked like childs toy. Bland other the purple hair He looked at Buu. "Ahhh do want to bring your dead friend back. Well all you have to do is call out his name and will" says The Man In white.

"No Buu no need your help. Only need to wait 6 more months. Then Dragon Balls bring him back."

"WHAT HOW!!! That can't be possible. Dragon Balls are they a for of Innocence. Mmmm maybe they are the heart" says The Man In White.

"No they magical because Mighty Dragon live inside. Buu not know what innocence Heart thing is."

The Man In White then disappears and Buu walks back to his office.

[On Top Of BWI]

"Lord Millennium how can they're be something that powerful. That must me the heart" says The Doll

"Yes your right Road. That pink thing must be its acommentator" says The Millennium Earl

"Yes we need find out more about this before the exorcist do" says Road

"Road speak of this to no one not even Ti-ki. One thing held my attention though. Why must he wait 6 monthsto use it again. " says The Earl

[In Buu's Office]

"Sakura Buu needs you put building lock down. Strange man was in lab. Buu wants team do there. Reports to Buu the results of search."

"Yes right away Buu Sir" says Sakura. A few minutes later "Sir there is no one there. If somebody was here the left no trace" says Sakura.

"Buu freaking out a little. That doll felt like it Staring directly into Buu's Soul."

"Sir I will up security. I suggest you and Asahina sleep here tonight. Its safer then your house" says Sakura.

"I agree we should stay here. Our house as Been compromised" says Asahina

[ The Ark]

"Ti-ki my boy want to get a job at a place called Buu World Industries. And report back on anything here about dragon balls" says The Earl.

"Of course Lord Millennium. But might I ask, why are you intrested a dragon balls" says Ti-ki.

" Don't worry about it Ti-ki I will tell you when you're older" says The Earl.

[In The Earls Head] "Quite frankly I can't tell him I don't be the know. I mean I guess it could be possible that its a parasitic innocence. What is it possible for A dragons balls could be innocence. Maybe they're called the dragon balls because there are dragons on them. I am so confused."

"Road I am tired I am going lay down" says the Earl.

" Yes of course Lord millennium you have had a rough day. Not to worry Ti-ki come through. When he does I will let you know if the dragon balls ar The Heart" says Road.

" OK that's nice Road whatever you do do not tell Alan Walker. I know hes your little boy toy" says The Earl.


	7. Welcome pizza Broly's

While walking through BWI Buu never really noticed new faces. On this Particular day he did. This new face reminded him of someone he once met before. However he could remember who. Buu walks up to the new BWI employee to get a better look. "Hello I am there I am the new janitor Ti-ki Mikk. Please call me Ti-ki. Now may I have you name Good Sir" says Ti-ki.

"Buu nice me You Ti-ki."

"Oh so your Buu owner of this company and my boss. So sorry if I sounded rude before. Nice to meet you Buu sir" says Ti-ki.

"It ok you not rude. Buu is glad Buu met you."

[Capsule Corp]

"Bulma damn it why are you so mad. I know I was stupid. But thats no reason to give me the silent treatment. Bulma... BULMA... **BULMA"** says Vegeta.

"Vegeta you attacked Buu World Industries. Fucking Buu World Industries. If word get out Buu could have Capsule Corp shut down. You risk my business to prove some stupid point. Vegeta you have lost a lot of my trust. Plus how could you drag Beerus in you your sick game. If Goku had not come to you rescue I could have lost you. Did do ever stop to think that if you die and and... Some how can't be brought back that Trunks and Bra would be fatherless. Or how I would go on in life with out you" says Bulma

"Bulma I promise you I will be better. But I can't ever give up fighting its in my blood. Bulma you Trunks and Bra are my whole world. The most important thing to me. I fight to protect you. You are my Bulma and no one can change that. Not Buu not Broly not even Kakarot" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta I love you to but I am still mad" says Bulma.

"Damn it I am going to go to my training room to blow off fucking steam" says Vegeta.

[Buu world Industries HQ The Training room]

"Ok Sakura today we start your training. It won't be easy I won't use all my power today. But I want see what you are capable of. Your power level seems to be higher than a normal humans. Its weak compared to mine. So 10% of my power should be more then enough" says Cell.

"Ehhhh Ok" says Sakura as she runs toward Cell.

"Stop hold it. It seem we have star with the basics. Question can you even fly. No that is a dumb Question let me teach you. Unfortunately we do not have the time to take it slow. So you are going to have to take a crash corse on Bukujutsu. Ok follow me outside"says Cell.

They go outside and cell says "ok now hold on tight." Then he flies up to the top of BWI and says"jump... Don't worry I will catch you before you go splat or may I won't. Either way you will learn to fly real quick."

"Cell your completely crazy. However I need to be able to protect Buu and Asahina. So here I go

As she juumps of the building cell says "WOW!! I did not think she would actually do it. Yea she probably went plat. Such a same she had such great potent..." Just the Sakura flew up and said" Ok now what."

"Wow you learn the pretty quick. I half expected you to go splat" says Cell

"Eh I have always been a quick learner. Like i said whats next"says Sakura.

"Well now I will teach you to fight. And don't tell me you already know how. You style is that of a newborn. A newborn fighting a wise master of the art. I will first teach you how to punch then kick. Then we move on from there.

"Ok but brace yourself" Sakura says as she punch Cell square in the gut.

"I did not even feel a tickle. Wow we have a lot of work. Wait a minute let see something" says Cell as he puts on a scoter. "Only 350 Yes that explains so much. Here I want you to put this on and see my powerlevel" says Cell.

"Ahhhh!!! How are you that strong. How accurate are these scoters" says Sakura.

"Well U would say 95% sounds about right" says Cell.

"Then your power level is around 3million. Which means if Buu is 10 times as strong Then" says Sakura.

"Yes 30million is not about right. However he just Recently achieved new heights. So that may not even be accurate" says Cell.

"Buu would like to Know. Sakura check Buu's power. "

" Buu Sir I did not see you there. Ahhhh it is... HOLY FUCKING SHIT BUU IS 4 BILLION. AHD HE IS NOT EVEN POWERED UP." says Sakura.

"Hehehee Buu thought it be higher. Well Buu ony let letting you see about 5% so... That mean Buu much stronger. Heheheeeehhhheee!"

"Buu sir I want to learn how to get stronger. So that I may protect you and Asahina. Please Cell please help get stronger. I want to be as strong as you and Buu" says Sakura.

"Ok it won't be easy you will undergo training that will break your mind, your spirit and your body. Do I make myself clear" Cell.

"Five months till Dragon Balls ready. Buu wants you to be aleast... Be abla to impress Buu by the time Turles is back."

[Buu's Office 3H Later]

"Buu I want to open a branch or a company under BWI. A pizza shop called Broly's Pizza" says Broly.

"Broly's Pizza clever Name Buu likes. Buu will put paper work in order."

"Buu your 5 o'clock is hear" says Koro

"Good send in. Broly we talk Later. Ahh hello must be Lex Luther Joker's friend. So How can you help Buu."

"Eeehheh I would not say That psychotic clown is my friend. More like we are Acquaintances. And i want to invest in BWI because I see it Potential. So I am ready to invest $300,0000 dollars my Currency. HowHowever you my Supply me with free guns.

"Joker is Buu's best friend. If Joker not teach Buu to read and write BWI would have never happened."

"Yes well if I had taught you...You would be speaking in full sentences. And not in that broken English shit."

"Buu sir sorry to interrupt your meeting but Asahina is on her way up" says Koro

"Ok she allowed in office anytime. Buu will take your deal. Ahhhhh Hina this Lex Luther friend of Joker. Lex this is the love of Buu's life Asahina. Buu never keeps information From Hina so please speak.

[In The Training Room]

"Cell I can shoot ki blast easy. I need something more challenging" says Sakura.

"Well aren't we cocky Alright do a kamehameha wave. I will demonstrate KAAAAA-MEEEHHHH-HAAAAAAMMEEEEE-HAAAAAA" Yells Cell

"Kaaaaaaammmmeeehhhhhhhaaaaaaa"says Sakura as a small Kamehameha wave forms then fizzles away as fast as it formed.

" I think you're trying too hard. You need not focus on doing the technique itself. However focusing drawling Ki in which to do it. If you can make a full one by tomorrow... Ehhhh then I will be impressed" says Cell.

[1 Month Later 10Am]

"Thank you all for coming To the grand opening of Pizza Broly's. Everyone walks in today your first slice is free. Also Buu will be signing autographs. Be to get yours" says Broly, As he and Buu cut the ribbonto Pizza Broly's.

"Single file please everyone will get in" says Sakura

The first customers walk and approach the counter. "Welcome to Pizza Broly's I am Bobbity how may help you" says Bobbity

"Wow Goku Bobbity got a job here. Well Buu really is trying to give all your past foes second chance. Ahhhhhhhh I will have a slice of the... Pepperoni!" says Krillin

"I guess you right. I will have 10 Pepperoni,10 Cheese,10 3Meat, and one of the planet Burst pizza. By the way what is on that" says Goku.

"Its a pepperoni Pizza stuffed inside a 3meat pizza stuff inside a Supreme pizza. I am required to tell every customer that it Burst with flavor. So do want that one" says Bobbity

"YES!!! So how much is this going to be. If I spend to much Chi-chi will kill me" says Goku.

"Well the total comes up to 100,000 Zeni... But if you can eat the planet Burst Pizza in under 5 minutes your whole meal is free" says Bobbity.

"Ok" says Goku.

"Your is number 1 the we will call you up when different parts to your order is ready. It was a big order it may take awhile." Says Bobbity.

[3 Hours Later]

"Here is your Planet Burst. Oh and Buu says even if you don't finish it your meal in on the house" says Bobbity.

Bobbity turns turns and Goku says "Man that was AWESOME. I am actually stuffed. Can I have some water to wash that down."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU ATE ALL THOSE OTHER PIZZA... YET YOU STILL HAD ROOM FOR THAT ONE" says Bobbity.

"Hhehehehe well I was hungry. And that was good Pizza" says Goku.

[Meanwhile In The Coffee shop across the street]

"Damn it of Course Kakarot is there. That place should be shut down. I bet its just a ploy to sell drugs or something" says Vegeta.

" I thought you said we were going to go to the pizza shop not spy on it" Says Beerus

"Shut your damn mouth I wouldn't eat there if it was the last pizza shop in town" says Vegeta.

" Well technically it's the only one in East city. So that would actually mean That it is the only one in this town. However that is if we are being technical" says Whis.

"Damn you Why do you always have to ruin things Whis" says Vegeta.

"Whis I am hungry lets go get some pizza. Besides this coffee stuff is better it taste gross. I put sugar and like you said it's still taste gross" says Beerus.

" Well my Lord it would be better of you would actually added sugar. I'm afraid you added salt instead of sugar. You must have been so obsessed with the idea of having pizza, that you were not paying attention. Yes my Lord we will go over to the pizza shop"says Whis.

" You know whiskey you can be a real Asshole sometimes. How was I supposed to know the difference between salt sugar. They look always exactly alike. Plus there were no labels Making it impossible to tell" says Beerus.

" Well I don't mean to be a dick my Lords. But there actually were labels" says Whis.

"Whis You know I don't read well When I am hungry. You are such an asshole Whis" says Beerus.

[At Pizza Broly's]

" Don't worry I'm not here to start shit all I want is pizza. If we could all just be happy four five seconds... Whis did you bring any money" says Beerus

"No I thought you had the money My Lord" says Whis.

" Damn these Mortals and there persistence to trade stuff for paper. Whis remember a time when Mortals were so stupid they would trade things like goats. We totally gave some stupid farmer one. The damn goat had cancer and die two daydays later. What was it we traded it for again. " says Beerus.

"My Lord I believe it was a quick meal. However that old man couldn't cook very well. If you remember those the first time we ever actually tried Earth food. I'm actually I'm actually surprised you didn't blow up the planet. if my memory serves me... your words were this food taste worse than the leather of my shoes" says Whis.

" Wait that was Earth we were on. Well glad I decided not to blow the planet up" says Beerus.

" Wow you guys trade a goat and cancer to somebody. Grandpa Gohan one time got a goat that die too. I was off fishing. And when I came back Grandpa had a goat. Unfortunately died about 3 days after you got it" says Goku.

"Wait your Grandpa was the old man wewe gave the goat to" says Beerus.

" I guess so Hehehehehehe. You know Beerus it might have been Destiny even back then for us to meet. oh and Lord Beerus I ended up not having to pay for my food . So I will buy you and Whis each your own." says Goku.

" How generous of you Goku. Let's get rid of the tastiest Pizza damn the cost. A dessert pizza I've never had such a delicacy I must try it" says Beerus.

" So Mr Kangaroo is also getting dessert pizza. No to to worry I won't touch yours Mr Kangaroo" says Majin Buu.

[Over At The Autograph Table]

"Trunks I really want to get Buu's Autograph. Please can we get it. Emperor Pilaf would loves Buu... Buu is his icon" says Mai.

"Sure Mai we will" says Trunks.

[The Coffee Shop]

"Damn it why is Trunks there" says Vegeta

Vegeta flys over to Pizza Broly's and Says " TRUNKS!!! I won't allow you you eat at this shithole.

"Dad were spying on me and Mai. Damn it you can be such a asshole sometimes Dad" says Trunks.

"No Trunk Buu is tricking this city with cheap parlor tricks. This pizza shop probably has a sub-basement. And in that basement he probably has little foreign guys running it. I am telling Trunks Buu can't be trusted" says Vegeta.

"Dad Shut up why are you so paranoid. Buu is only trying to right his wrongs. Trying to show the world he is not a evil pink blob. He wants only to be our equal" says Trunks.

"Damn it Trunks now you are believing that lie. Of all people I thought you woul be on my side" says Vegeta.

"No Dad I am not 12 years old anymore. I won't listen to everything you say you don't control me" says Trunks

"Is there a problem over here" says a BWI Security Officer.

"No my Dad was just leaving" says Trunks.

"Great now my son worships the pink peice of shit" says Vegeta.

"Sir I can't have talking to Bu" says The BWI Security Officer

Stopping him "NO it ok Buu is fine with Vegeta being here. First you come to Buu's home. Scare Buu's beloved Hina. Then kiddnapp Buu for some reason. Vegeta you come here now... To Buu's business to harass Buu and all Buu's Customers. Why might Buu ask. No Buu does not care leave now before Buu calls the cops."

"Ok but when you all see that Buu is lying. And is just full of horse shit don't come crying to me. He probably does not even love That girl he is with he probably kidnapped her. He is probably forcing her to act like she loves him how sick" says Vegeta.

"Buu won't fault Vegeta for his veiws in life. But you are attacking Hina Buu won't stand for that."

"Buu Why are you trying to hide it from the world. Why not tell them your real plan. Tell them how you plan to gain there trust...Only so you can take over the world" says Vegeta.

"Buu find it cute that Vegeta thinks Buu cares to rule the world. Buu only want to better it."

Vegeta then gets so angry he picks up pizza pan and throws it. It flies like frisbee through the air. As people are jumping out of its way it meets an expected target. As it hits and people crowd Buu rushes over. He gets through the crowd to see Asahina on the ground. Blood coming out of her head. Buu grabs her lifeless body and screams"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa."

Buu's glaze turns back to Vegeta "Vegeta Buu make you pay. First Turles now Hina. Their blood on your hands."

The paramedics arrive and say "she is not dead. But we need to get her to a hospital now."

Buu begins to walk towards Vegeta with a tears coming down his face. Cocky like Vegeta says "What an act you are putting on. I almost believe that you actually love her. Buu no one is buying it give up already."

"Buu not expect Vegeta to understand. Hina is Buu's light in darkness. Buu's shining star, Buu's everything. B- Buu never knew a creature so beautiful walked earth. Buu loves Hina with all Buu's heart."

"Buu why are you lying. No one could ever love a beast like you. I'm surprised the City hasn't rioted against you with torches.Hehheh pitchforks too, screaming kill the beast" says Vegeta.

"Your words make Buu mad Buu kill you."

"Buu you never think. My father was right you are too powerful. Logically by killing Vegeta you declare war on Capital Corp. and not going the way you want. killing the husband of the head of Capital Corp would destroy BWI. Do the right thing simply arrest Vegeta for trespassing. you could also throw charges in like harassment, assault and public endangerment" says Bobbity.

Still angry frustrated and confused by BobbiBobbity's words Buu flies off.

[At the Hospital]

"Ok Ms. Aoi it seem you have a minor concussion. You should be released in about a week if all goes well. You will have a scar and I will be sending you home with some pain meds. My Name is Dr. PurplePhish if you have any questions just ring the nurses" says Dr. PurplePhish.

"Dr. Purple fish what the fuck. Is that really your name" says Sakura.

"Yes I am Dr. Mackerel F purplephish an that is with a ph by the way" says Dr. PurplePhish.

"Thank you Dr. PurplePhish. Can you ask the nurses if someone named Buu visited or is around" says Asahina

"Oh yes I was supposed to relay a message to you. He flew off and he's been gone for about 6 hours so I've been told" says Dr. PurplePhish.

"Ok Sakura I am tired I am going to rest let me know when Buu comes" says Asahina.

"Ok Asahina I am gonna be right here when you wake up" says Sakura.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Asahina Will you Marry Buu

[3 Months Later]

"Buu when you came here you had anger. Hatred in your heart. You could not control it. We hav taught many but never one such as you. I thank you for your time Oh Great One" says A Monk.

"Buu thanks you. Buu feels hatred no longer. Buu must say though. Buu still not sure Buu is rein-car-na-tion of Buddha guy. Anjo Buu is happy you found Buu all alone in desert. Buu must leave now though. Buu will invest lots of money in monetary as gratitude."

"Buu if you must go please take this with you. It will remind you of your time with us" says Anjo as he hands Buu a pendant. It was pure gold and clip on to clothes for convenience. Buu begins to take off his robes " keep them They where Taylor for you Great One. None of us are worthy enough to ware them" says Anjo

[3days Later BWI HQ]

As Buu was walks up to BWI "well hello Buu sir. Do you remember me. They gave a promotion sence we last talked" says The Groundskeeper.

"Yes Buu remembers you Ti-ki. Wow you groundskeeper now. Good you are working we need that in BWI. Buu glad you came aboard.:

"You flatter me Buu sir. Thank you for having me. So shall I inform Lady Asahina you are back. I can all on my waki and she will surely hear it" says Ti-ki.

"No Buu will be going up to Buu's office now. Buu knows hina is there Buu can feel it. Thanks for thoughtfulness Ti-ki."

"Any time Buu sir. I am always here to talk"says Ti-ki.

Buu walks in and it was just how he left it. Everyone stop their work and says"Welcome back Buu Sir."

Buu walks in to the elevator.

[In The Elevator]

"Ahhhhh Buu have to go up 64 floors."

Elevator Music*

"Find the Magic Balls!Look out for them all!

You can search around the world with me.

Gotta heed the call of Magic Balls!

What a great adventure this will be.

You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!

A fantastic journey for your dreams -- a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.

When all seven balls you find, the Magic is set free.

Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,

Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.

Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!

Let's try, try, try, look high and low!

Search the sky and the sea below!

Let's try, try, try, seize the day,

And make new friends along the way!

Find the Magic Balls!Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those Magic Balls with me.

Gotta heed the call of magic Magic Balls!

What a great adventure this will be.

Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic journey for your dreams -- a thrilling mystery!"

Song Ends*

"Buu not know why but that is very catchy song. Ahhhhhhhh 1 Floor left."

Commercial*

"Buu world Industries we are here to help with all your needs. We won't let you down. We are here because we care."

Buu walks off the elevator and Koro says "Buu sir your back. Lady Asahina has kept thing going in you sted. Shall I notify her that your back."

"No Buu want to surprise Hina."

[In Buu's Office]

"Asahina you have take it easy your still recovering. That pizza pan hit you hard. Please Asahina rest" says Sakura.

"Shakura I can't rest not till Buu comes back. Someone has to keep this business alive for him. So that when he comes back he has something to come back to" says Asahina.

"Asahina hate to say it but he may never come back. You were out cold you did not see Buu the way I did something snapped" says Sakura.

"Buu heard Buu's name. And fYI Buu fine."

Asahina runs up and hugs Buu and Screams "BUUUUUUUU!!!! Don't ever leave me again. I love you Buu you are my whole world. The only thing that keeps me going is you" says Asahina.

"Buu never leave again. Asahina Aoi will you marry Buu."

" Yes of course I will. But Buu please lets wait till Turles is back. He wouldn't want to miss such an event" says Asahina.

"Right that exactly what Buu was thinking. Turles be Buu's best man. Only one month and we bring him back."

"I love parties, Weddings, bar mitzvahs. All parties are fun. Please let me plan it. I am great at parties too... Well nah forgot it PLEASE LET ME PLAN IT." says Monokuma.

"No Buu that is a bad idea. His idea of wedding one where everyone dies. You may trust im but in my eyes he is still a sick bastard" says Asahina.

"No Buu plan everything. Leave all to Buu."

"Ahhh come on I only kill a few people recently. I planned some kids bar mitzvah. Boy did that go wrong. I jump out of the cake with a chainsaw... Saying hear Monokuma And the want to call me The Satan Bear. I mean I killed them so the wouldn't blab but still I am such a cute Bear. Not a Satanic Bear. " says Monokuma.

"By the way Buu I have gotten stronger. Not as strong as you but definitely stronger" says Sakura.

"Yes Buu can feel it. Buu has much to explain. So Hina, Sakura let go home."

"So is no one going to even acknowledge that I said I crash a Bar mitzvah. No one... SHIT BAGS" says Monokuma.

[Buu's House]

"Buu while you were gone I upgraded the security system. No it will only let me you Asahina few others on your property" says Sakura.

"Ok so Buu sorry Buu left. Buu needed to Barry the evil that was still in Buu's heart. Buu found Buu's self in a Buddhist temple. They thought Buu was Reincarnation of Buddha. Buu learn much from them how to find Buu's inner peace. To calm Buu's self. Asahina you Buu's inner. Buu whenever thought of killing or hurting people you are there. Always there in Buu's heart to calm Buu down. Buu loves you and that all Buu be true. "

"Buu all I want is to be with you. To hold tightly and never let you go. Buu I love more then air. Buu promise me that you will never leave me again. Also that you will protect me forever" says Asahina.

"Buu always protect you. Never again will Buu leave. Buu loves Asahina with all Buu's heart. All Buu need is you."

"What now"says Sakura.

"Tonight sleep. Tomorrow Buu is going to announce the new direction for BWI. Now Sakura me and hina will retire to our room. Get sleep big day tomorrow."

[3 Mouths Early West City Penitentiary]

"Ok Vegeta you get one phone call. Make it count" says Krillin.

"Heh Ok Sir Baldy Bald" says Vegeta.

Ring Ring Ring Ring*

"What the hell do you want. I am still mad at you. I am leaving your ass there. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get out on good behavior. Oh yeah and vegeta don't drop the soap. You wouldn't want to explain to your son how you became someone's bitch" says Bulma.

CLICK*

"Well time to go to you cell Vegeta. Oh and if you break it you buy it" says Krillin.

[In the Jail Cell]

"So what you in for bub. Nah I don't know that care. meanwhile me I got cutting hair because apparently somebody found something I left. Who knew it was wrong to put Bombs all over place that I just filled with marzipan and kittens. by the way no kittens are harmed in the making of this story" say Vegeta's Cel Mate.

" Wait don't I know you from somewhere. Yeah yeah you with them when they saved Buu" says Vegeta.

" Yes that was me. However I have a question for you're strong. How would you feel about coming to work for me. You be the greatest Assclown ever" says Joker.

" What the hell did you just call me" says Vegeta.

" I didn't call you anything. I was simply just telling you the name which I call my minion so to speak. And having someone like you definitely make me stronger. I could just see it now me being able to say suck at Penguin. I've got two strong alien man" says Joker.

" I think I'll pass. Any fool that's okay with being called such a thing should be shot at sunrise. And once again at sunset" says Vegeta.

"Fine I will dro the subject. The one that you're really going to love about this place it's all the free pudding" says Joker

[ Present-Day]

"Buu thanks all for coming. Buu love this city Buu love the world. So Buu decided to run for Mayor."

"Buu will you tell us where you went for 3 months" says a reporter.

"In time. But Buu have Big announcement in 2 months Buu and Asahina Aoi the love of Buu life, will be getting married."

[One month later]

"Dragon Buu call upon you."

Shenron majestically flies into the sky as it fills with black clouds and lightning.

" you know the drill by this point any 3 wishes and I shall grant them" says Shenron

"Buu wishes to bring Turles back to life. For weed. And for new strong ally. Someone that is like Buu."

" all three of your wishes have been granted. Now I should go back into my slumber and hopefully not be disturbed for a little bit" says Shenron

"excuse me but I must know how do these Dragon Balls work. how can these tiny little balls summon a dragon" says Ti-kiTi-ki

" no time explain Buu tell you later."

Majin Buu runs down the stairs as fast as he can to the BWI sub-basement. as soon as you open the door two chamber which Turles was Turles says "Buu you brought me back. you really do care. you are a very good friend Buu."

"Buu so glad you back Buu missed you."

The to smile as they walk up to greet the others.

[ hey guys just checking in. it's me Uncle J. I'm so happy that Turles is back. That bear is honestly scared me. I mean not even I thought him crashing a bar mitzvah. And I know everyone of you was wondering the same thing I am, when is that baby eater going to die. And when Baby eater I mean that module chick. Well I've got good news and bad news. Bad news is vegetable got out on good behavior however the good news is Uncle J broke out. well time go. Wait it don't you find it funny how I'm the only one that breaks the fourth wall. well I'm off to find somebody to go fix that wall. then after that I'm going to go make fun of the bat sit down and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. maybe I should Assclown Club rub my feet. that's it kids Uncle J's signing off. Find those Dragon look out for them all]


	9. Do You Take Buu To be Your Husband

[Deep In The Bowels Of Hell]

"Oh no the seal as broken again. He is free find someone quick to reseal him." says A Guardian of Hell.

then before he can make a move a blast of energy disintegrated him. " Janemba Janemba"

[BWI HQ]

"3 Days me and you will be getting married. Wait Buu whats your last name" says Asahina.

"Last name. Buu never thought about it. Buu as to make phone now."

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring*

"Thank you for calling Pizza Broly's Bobbity speaking. How may I help you today" says Bobbity

"Does Buu have last name. Buu was wondering because Hina does so do others why not Buu."

"Well no you Don't have one so Buu can always make one for yourself. My last name is Majin. Which is why we originally decided to call you or the fat version of you Majin Buu. And by we I mean my father and I. I was very little when he first created you or the fat you" says Bobbity.

" So Buu last name is Majin. Ok!! Buu hate that name... But Buu just use that Bye Bobbity."

CLIKC*

"Well then Buu am i gonna take on Majin as my last name." says Asahina.

"No Hina you keep Aoi and Buu keeps Majin."

"Or I could change it to Asahina Majin Aoi. That way people know that i am yours" says Asahina.

"Ok Hina you can. Buu likes that idea. when Now that Turles back we can have wedding. Buu Not want wait any longer buu love you with All Buu Heart.

"Ok I got to do some planning. And I want to make sure its perfect. So Buu have someone make up invitations.And Buu my love you are gonna need a suit" Says Asahina.

"Can't Buu just where tie. No wait Hina want Buu look really nice. Ok Buu will find something.

[Goku's House]

"I am gonna kick you ass dad" says Goten

"GOTEN!!!!!! I care if today is your 18th birthday you not speak to your dad that way . In my house or anywhere else. And Goku you know there i s fighting this close to the house." say Chichi.

"Come Chichi I want to see how strong my Goten has become" says Goku

"Goku I said not near house. Wait Goku I haven't seen you make that look in a while. What are you sensing right now is something wrong" says Chichi

" I feel like a great evil has just been released. I recognize it somehow but I'm not sure why. Chichi I know you said you want this day to be special for Goten... However I have to go ask Vegeta something I'll be back" says Goku.

[5m Earlier Capsule Corp]

" Bulma are going to the store. I am get low on twinkies" says Vegeta

" yes I'm about to go to the store. however I'm going to have to talk to her the authorities. This whole you on house arrest thing is starting to piss me off" says Bulma

" You think it's pissing you off I can't even go training which means. Kakarot which way is Kakarot Stronger way stronger than me" says Vegeta.

"You do know that's at training room. I put in only for you so you'd have a place to train" says Bulma.

"Bulma its not same as training with Beerus.

When training here I can't go to full... Bulma I since something very evil has just awakened. Quickly take care of this stupid house arrest thing so I can go kill it" says Vegeta.

"Ok jeez!!! Oh hey Goku what bring you here" says Bulma.

"Hey Bulma I'm not trying to be rude I really have to talk to Vegeta. we can talk later though" says Goku.

" I'm guessing you sensed it too Kakarot. Why does it feel so familiar" says Vegeta

" I was thinking the same exact thing. Whatever it is it feels very unworldly" says Goku.

[BWI HQ]

" Turles,Broly,Cell come to Buu's office now."

a few minutes later the three walk in and Broly says " Eh you felt it to. I don't know what but something is coming. something that is far more evil then anything is ever been. Buu you may thinking that you can tame it. Kind of like you did us... But this Evil feel dangerous."

"Please do the world a favour and get married Buu. We will take care of this whatever it is" says Turles.

"Ok Buu do that but Buu want you to keep this a secret. Hina not to know. Ok so Buu need to find priest Buu be back in 5 days with Priest and Suit."

[Back At The Buddhist Monastery]

"Hello Buu back. Anjo Buu has question for you."

"Hello Great One. I am so happy to see you. I already know what you were going to ask of me. I must tell you for you the answer is always yes. Plus I want to meet this girl you were always talking of. Hina you said her name was" says Anjo

"Yes well Asahina but Buu call Hina for short. Buu needs monks make Buu new suit. Very nice suit."

"Great One it's already done we made it last night here take a look" says Anjo

"Perfect Buu will take you back to BWI hold tight."

[BWI

" My my this place always intrigues me. Buu is quite the mastermind. Asahina you are making a great decision marrying my little Buu. Its feels like just yesterday I taught him to read and write. I am one happy clown seeing that someone loves Buu. Well besides me, Harley and The AssClowns" Says Joker.

" Joker I don't see how anybody couldn't love Buu. He may have been evil at one point. However I doubt he ever meant to hurt anyone. I think he was like any person that Come in this world. Scared and that why he did the things he did. I believe everyone has a chance at redemption" says Asahina.

" Even me" says Monokuma.

" No everyone except you. you're just demonically possessed teddy bear" says Asahina.

"How could you be so mean. Jeez way to hurt a bear's feelings. Wait I am invited to this wedding tomorrow right" says Monokuma.

" Unfortunately" says Asahina.

"Aww at least I know you care. well I bet Buu made me the best man or something like that" says Monokuma.

" Awww no sadly The King Of Emo Bears doesn't get to be part of the ceremony. and if you must know. Buu's groomsmen are Turles, Broly, Cell and Joker. And no before you ask you can't be one of my my bridesmaids.They are Sakura,Harley and Zangya" says Asahina.

"Who the Hell is that Zangya sounds like a venereal disease" says Monokuma.

"She is Bojack's girlfriend" say Asahina.

"Bojack!! And that sounds like a form of cancer. Oh so sorry to tell you that you have Bojack" says Monokuma.

"Oh it does. Well I rather like that name" says a Blue man.

"And who might you be BLUEBERRYMAN. You kinda look like you could be the baby eaters blue cousin" says Monokuma.

"I am Bojack the BLUEBERRYMAN. By the way I do not eat babies What kind of a sicko would eat a baby" Says Bojack.

"A Mutual friend of me and the bimbo swimmer bitch. And your not fooling anyone you look like a baby eater to me" says Monokuma.

" For the last time Sakura does not eat babies. You better shut your mouth before your uninvited to the wedding" says Asahina.

"Ok jeez. I won't say anything more. even if its true gakkakakakakakaka. So what do you do At BWI Mr. BLUEBERRY" says Monokuma.

"I am head of your security" says Bojack.

" Really since when I think I would have noticed a blueberry man running around. Well I am usually to occupied killing things." says Monokuma.

"Yea I been there since the beginning." says Bojack.

"Wow! Well i guess I need to pay more attention. Gakakakakakak. Well lets get this show on the road" says Monokuma.

[A Few Hours Later]

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Asahina Aoi and Buu Majin. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Anyone except the Demon bear. Asahina do take Buu to be your husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live" says Anjo.

"I do" Says Asahina.

" Buu do take Asahina to be your wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live" says Anjo.

"Buu Does."

"Then by the power infested in me i pronounce you Husband and Wife. Buu you may kiss your bride" says Anjo.

Buu kisses Asahina and the crowd cheers

"For the first time ever introduce you to Mister and Misses Majin Buu" says Anjo.

[ Hello everyone its me uncle J. If you want to find out what happens next tune in Next chapter. Maybe That Janemba thing will attack. Or may we will witness The Matcho bitch eat a baby you won't if you don't tune in. See next chapter Shit stains. And yes I me see you Uncle J is always watching.]


	10. My Janemba Can Read & Asahina's Big News

[Helloo shit stains where did we leave off. Oh right Buu just got married. I am so proud it breaks my heart. If you tell any I was crying, just then I scoop your eyes out with a rusty spoon. Then make you eat them. Where was I oh yea... I really hope that Asahina and Buu live happily ever after. Oh one more thing. Let pray that Janemba thing stays were ever the hell it is. Well enough rambling from me. Oh Wait i just remembered, in these kinds of stories your suppose to a disclaimer of so kind well to bad. I the nice writer of this story may own this but who gives a shit. Well I have to say good bye now. So good bye SHIT STAINS.

Senserly Uncle J]

"Buu And Asahina would like to invite you all to a reception at Pizza Broly's" say Anjo.

[At Pizza Broly's]

"So I would like to purpose toast to the bride and groom. When I met Buu was unable to talk. He said some words But mainly his name, kill, Goku what ever the hell that is. He reminded me of younger me. Lost with know one or nothing so I helped him. He is now married my little Buu. I am so proud I told my self i wouldn't cry but I am. Well do the bride and groom everyone may the live long and prosper. And Buu may have many sons" says Joker.

"now we would like open up the dance floor to everyone. Have fun and lets get this party started" Says Garlic.

[Deep in the Bowls of hell]

"Noooo he is loose someone call Goku and Vegeta again" says a guardian of hell.

"Then are training in the Gods realm they can't hear us here. The best thing to do is to let him loose on earth. Then Goku will sense him better and stop him there" says King Yama. Then claps his hands and Janemba is on earth. He looks around and sees a sign it had pink and on it. Janemba did not know why but he like the pink man he reminded him of him. Janemba then saw a building so he went to it because he felt a powerful presence there.

[Pizza Broly's]

"Janemba Janemba" says Janemba.

"This is closed party so I gotta ask you to leave" says Sakura.

just she does Vegeta fly out of Pizza Broly's and says "Janemba I knew I sensed something."

"Vegeta who is this Guy he seem familiar. Oh wait we fought him in other world. Janemba was it this time you won't be coming back. We have gotten more powerful" says Goku.

Shining like Rose diamond Buu flies down in front of them " Buu is stronger too and you not start fighting at Buu's wedding. Buu will stop you if you try. Let Buu train Janemba. teach him to be like Buu not seek revenge. He join BWI and Buu help him if not able to be helped then Buu help take him out. Goku Vegeta trust Buu on this."

"Ok but we will be keeping and eye on you. If anything goes wrong then I will kill you both." says Goku.

" Kakarot you fucking imbecile don't trust him. He is evil his whole company is evil. He plans to take over the world. He is tricking you. Damn you and you fucking forgiving nature" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta everyone get a second chance. That is what what Buu is trying to do. He may still be a little evil but he is trying. Give him a chance to prove himself" says Goku.

"Buu just wants to live in peace. Buu has found his purpose in life. Asahina is all Buu wants in life. Asahina is Buu's whole world."

"DAMN IT. Well ok but I am on to you. Watch yourself you Pink Blob Of Shit" says Vegeta.

[BWI HQ 3 Days later]

"Ok Janemba Buu want to give you something called IQ test. You want try it."

Clapping and screaming his name" Janemba Janemba" says Janemba.

A few hours pass do checks the paper and sees Janemba's score. " 139 Buu is shocked. HowJanemba that smart."

"Maybe no one ever talked him anything. Maybe he just needs guidance" says Turles.

"Buu want see how powerful he is. Janemba follow Buu."

They walk in to the training room. " In this room we can fight and see how powerful you are. Buu will use 20% of Buu's power."

Janemba rushes towards Buu and tries to strike him with his sword. Buu dodges and hits Janemba in the back of the neck. That makes Janemba mad he charges up. Then energy blast and shoots it at Buu. Buu smacks it away with one hand and says "Ok now buu get it. More angry you get stronger you are. Ok we are done for today.

[3 Years later]

"Buu world Industry's Janemba Speaking" Says Janemba.

"This is Vege I mean Veni was wondering if your hiring" Says Veni.

"Janemba knows You Vegeta but no BWI not hiring" says Janemba.

"You what damn it" says Vegeta

[Click]

"Buu not think that Vegeta is to bright."

"No he is not hey Buu so I have good news. I am pregnant" says Asahina.

"Buu going to be father. Buu is so happy Buu wants little girl. But a boy be ok Buu just so happy that Buu's going to be dad."

"What would you want to name our baby if its a girl Buu" says Asahina.

"Ellie Buu heard that name Buu loves it."

"And a boy" says Asahina.

"well Buu has been thinking about that. Buu thinks UUB be good.

"UUB I like it. Definitely stands out. Well we can find out if you want to" says Asahina.

"Yes Buu must know."

"Ok I have a doctor's appointment in 2 weeks. You can come with me" says Asahina.

"Janemba happy for Buu. Janemba glad Buu found Asahina. And Asahina give Buu child. Janemba be good uncle if you let Janemba."says Janemba.

[6 Months Later In the Hospital]

"Ok Asahina push one more time and the first baby will be out" says Dr. PurplePhish.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" Asahina screams.

"Ok its a girl. Ok now Asahina i need push again an this time it will be the last time i promise you"Say Dr. Purplephish.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh" Asahina screams again.

"Its a Boy you have two beautiful babies" says Dr. Purplephish.

"So Asahina Ellie and UUB there names then. Buu so happy this the second happiest day of Buu's life."

"What is the first" says Asahina.

"The day Buu met you. Ok Buu call and let everybody know."

"Buu are we going to let the world know right away. I mean I don't want to put them in the spotlight" says Asahina.

"No we not tell them yet. Buu will only tell Turles and others at BWI."

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. 1-2-10 Its Agent Scartooth And his crew

[In The North City Hospital]

"Buu is happy. Buu never expected Buu's life to be good. Buu always saw world as bad. But this what it all about. Ok Buu gotta make calls."

[Ring,Ring,Ring]

"Yes Buu I am getting ready to to to a meeting" says Cell.

"Well Buu just wanted you know that you are uncle and so is Turles.

"Oh my Gosh. Congratulations Buuu I can't wait to me the two little ones" says Cell.

[Click]

"Well Buu going to get food."

[Hospital Food Court]

[Vegeta On the Phone]

"Yes Bulma I will bring you up some food. How is our baby girl" says Vegeta.

"She is Fine. She is half Saiyan so she is stronger then most kids her age." says Bulma.

"Yes but I am still concerned that is my baby girl. Bulma I am just making sure she doesn't die that would be bad" says Vegeta.

"You never showed this kind of love for Trunks. And by the way Vegeta... I am not sure how it works for Saiyans tonsil surgery is not bad for humans" says Vegeta.

[Click]

Vegeta looks over at the next to him and says " what the fuck. Why the hell are you here Buu. Please don't tell me here for the food"says Vegeta.

"No Buu here for. Asahina and and Buu's children they born today."

"Damn it one of you is bad enough we don't need more of you" says Vegeta.

"Buu not getting mad on this day. Buu love all people."

[ Meanwhile Deap in Space]

"Please don't kill me I have a wife and kids" says Some Lowlife Scum.

"Ok I will to the count of 10 to get out my sight or I will put bullet in you skull" says Another man.

The Lowlife get up off the floor and then starts to run. The voice from earlier

says " 1...2...10" as he blows The Lowlife scums brains across the pavement."

"[Statement] Master this Man deserved what he got. He was a undesirable meat bag" says Hk-51

"Yes Hk well back the X-7OB Phantom we are done on this rock." says Hk's Master.

[On The Phantom]

"Scartooth sweet heart your back. Well how did it go. Let me guess You got the Information then shot the bastard" says Kaliyo.

"Yes you know I don't leave loose ends" says Scartooth.

"[ confirmation] He squirmed and beg for his life. Like little Womp Rat scared for it life. Mistress Kaliyo if you could have been the you would laughed at pit fullness" says Hk-51.

"Wow Hk wish i was there" says Kaliyo.

"Agent you got a call from Hq. they want you to to a plant call earth. We think it is plant and full of v very weak people" says Vector.

"Computer set course for earth" says Scartooth.

"Yes Master. Oh Master I updated the Hype Drive in you absence. You should notice a 0.0001 deference. I also made the cleaning bots clean you room" The X-7OB Phantom.

"Ok good! Anything else" Says Scartooth.

"Cheif I want to with you to Earth I here the have good food. They have something call ramen noodles which I want try" Say Treek.

"Ok sure. sense Earth is a Uncharted place for us I should take a whole team. HK-51, Treek and Kaliyo. You will all come with me" says Scartooth.

"Master the course has been set you should reach Earth in about 3.5 days" Says The X-7OB Phantom.

"Good!" says Scartooth.

"Scartooth we could pass the time somehow. Like maybe Shooting the left over remains of Scorpio" says Kaliyo.

"No I have a better idea. Kaliyo meet me in the bedroom in 5... Hk, Treek guard the door" says Scartooth.

[Earth BWI HQ]

"Buu sir Janemba is on line 5" Says Koro.

[ On Phone]

"Janemba what you wanted. Buu is busy to please tell quickly."

"Janemba want to have Janemba own talk show. Janemba call it Janemba's From Hell and back" says Janemba.

"Ok Buu make the proper Arrangements."

[CLICK]

"Koro Move Buu's 9 o'clock to 11. Buu has to make some calls."

"Yes sir. And lady Asahina just call. She say her and the twins are doing good. They be here at 12 to see you" says Koro.

"Perfect!!! Buu can't wait."

[The X-7OB Phantom 1.5 days till Earth]

"Master we should be there 36 Hours And 14 minutes" says The X-7OB Phantom.

"Good. No more updates till we get There X-7OB" says Scartooth.

[BWI Buu's Office]

[The comlink]

"Asahina and the twins are on there way up" says Koro.

"Good send Them in Buu not busy Right now."

[Click]

"Hi Buu sweetie I am so exhausted. its Hard keeping with these two. UUB has so much energy" says Asahina.

"Almost done here. Then Buu Hina and twins go home"

A few minutes later and Buu is done they all walk out BWI. On the way out they see a familiar face. " Ahhh Buu sir How is everything" says Tiki

"We all good. Tiki right Buu happy to see you fitting in."

Yes I was wondering something. Could I come with you next time you use the the Dragon balls" Say Tiki.

"Buu consider it. Well later Buu has has get home. Soon and babies to bed."

[Meanwhile]

"Master we have Reach earth I am looking for a place to land" says The X-7OB Phantom.

"Good I will be in the cockpit in a minute" says Scartooth.

[In The Cockpit]

" This is Fleet commander Scartooth of The X-7OB Phantom requesting to land. Any channels open I repeat and channels open.

"You may land on top of our building. You will know it When you see it. It has BWI on the side of it. And yes the landing pad is big enough" says Cell.

"Perfect we are landing now" says Scartooth.

"Hello Commander My name is Turles. I will escort you to the Lobby and Tell Buu your here. Please leave your weapons on the ship you safe here" says Turles.

" Ok!!! Kaliyo,Treek take the weapons back to the ship. Hk stay with me" says Scartooth.

[ The Lobby]

"So sorry Buu has gone home for the night you may stay in here. However you must sleep in your ship see you in the morning" says Turles.

"Ok Turles see you" says Scartooth.

"[Confused Question] Master what is the deel with this planet Humans with tails. Also animal people" says Hk-51.

"Um Not sure Hk But maybe we can ask tomorrow" says Scartooth.

[Buu's Office The next morning]

"Ah So you are Scartooth. Buu heard tales of you. So what bring to Earth"

"We seek to Learn from earth. Tell me what is this planets deal there seems to be so many aliens here" says Scartooth.

"Yes are very cultured on Earth. Many people!!! Look at Buu. Buu is pink man."

"Hmmm well you run this Company

let me guess BWI stands for Buu world Industries. Well thats interesting. I would like to go back to my ship. We can talk more later" says Scartooth

[ Hellooooo SHIT STAINS sorry to interrupt. However this chapters over for now. If you want to see your favorite villains join BWI then call 1800-Vill-Ains. Nah just messing with you that number not really real. Had going didn't I. Truthfully this chapters

is just beginning. I just wanted to say hi sincerely your favorite psychotic evil clown thats probably hiding under your bed Uncle J signing off Btw its actually over Later SHIT STAINS]


	12. The Jannema show

" Well everyone to The Jannema Show Here's you host Janemba" says The Tv Voice.

"Hello Janemba welcomes you to The Jannema Show. Today The Jannema Show we have special 3 guests . First we Talk to guest That just want to find love. He believes he has found the girl of his dreams. However a onther man keep taking her from he says. Then we talk Man that says he lock in an endless war with a group of talking animals. And Lastly we have Ceo of BWI but first a word from our sponsors" says Janemba.

[Commercial ]

(Come in to pizza Brolys and try our new cajun Barbecue pizza. Or our new Garlic Bites. Get 2 medium pizzas and Garlic Bite deal and get Free 2 liter. Only at Pizza Brolys. *A product of BWI*)

[Commercial 2]

(Now available the classic hits of your child hood. Songs like Find Those Magic Balls, Dragon Soul and many others. All packed in to one album for the first time ever.)

[Commercial 3]

(A story never before Told. The story how a man became legend. A story that tells massive corruption was born. Tune in to watch BWI how the legend was born.)

[Vegeta's House]

"BULMA this get out of hanhand. Buu World Industries is everywhere. They are all over the TV. Commercial and shit about it. They are making documentary on how BWI came to be" says Vegeta.

"So what Vegeta. I am sick of you over reacting. Buu is trying to change but you won't give him a chance. Don't say another word about it" says Bulma.

[The Jannema Show]

Welcome back to Show. Ok before first guest comes out. Jannema is going to tell you about Buu's new book. It call Buu World Industries Birth Of A Lgend. It written by Buu himself. And every member of studio audience get a free signed copie. Ok now be bring out Bowser the Koopa" says Jannema.

"Hello Jannema its a pleasure to be here. Hey shout out to my workers and to you Princess Peach" Says Bowser.

" So tell us. What you mean when you says man trying to steal you girl" says Jannema.

" Well I mean I try to just be friendly with this guy but he doesn't get it. Like Invited over the princess for some tea and he assumes I kidnapped her. She as even said the guy is kind of loser. Him and brother are plumbers and not good one I may add. My son Bowser Jr put random shit in the toilet and clogged it up. It took him like 3 days just figured out how to fix it. He is cramping my style. I mean like what kind of an asshole breaks in someone's castle, Steals all my coins. And breaks all my shit. I have had to replace my flag poll like over 1000 some odd times. I tell ya this man is seen as hero but truly he is the real villain of mushroom Kingdom. Him and his brother should be behind bars" says Bowser.

"Wow this guy not sound to bright. Does realize he doing anything wrong or does he care" says Jannema.

"How the fuck should I know. No one I know likes him. He even crash me and the princess's wedding. And beat the shit out of my kids. I have literally seen this man taking shrooms in my castle. Like what the fuck. I don't want my children seeing some high as shit Italian plumbers run around stealing and beat up all my workers. He should be in jail for murder. He killed my head of security Gus Goomba. stomped on his head give a serious concussion. what kind of a fucking idiot Stomps on people's heads" says Bowser.

"Well we going to go on short bbreak. when we come back we here about. How a talking talking Hedgehog ruined our next guests life.

[Commercial]

(Nobody does pizza like Pizza Brolys. Come in now, order online or try our new app. try our planetary Pizza or our new Garlic Bites)

[Commercial 2]

(Buu world Industries provides jobs to everyone. Did you know that we have brought over 300,000 jobs in the last year. Come today and see if you have a future with us. Remember Buu world Cares about the future)

[Commercial 3]

(In a world of where evil Shows it face only one man can stop it. He as been called a demon. He as been call the devil. He is Mr. Satan. Don't Miss The Martial Art King 3 The Return Of Mr Satan. Now available in theaters)

" Welcome back to Jannema Show. This is Dr.Gerald P Robotnik. he a scientist that has revolutionized world of robotics. Now she tells story of how blue Hedgehog ruined his life" says Jannema

" Good evening I Dr. Gerald PRobotnik the 3. My Grandfather made it his mission to make the world he that technology is not to be feared. However in his old age he made some mistakes. But on my stroy So I was minding my own business one day I get phone call. it was from the military. They said there's some new creature running around a Blue Hedgehog. that and a Yellow 2 Tailed Fox a Red Echidna and a Pink Hedgehog. So I try to stop him and his little gang of Misfits only for him to turn the tides. He made it see. like i was mentally insane. And then I was stripped of my titles and my credibility. this Blue Hedgehog ruined me him and his little friends. But I digress I reclaimed everything. I will make sure the name Dr. Gerald P Robotnik goes down in history as the greatest scientist. And that Hedgehog has the nerve to call me Dr. Eggman" says Dr. Robotnik.

"Wow well Jannema doesn't know what to say. Do well lets bring out Final guess. Give warm welcome to Kid Buu" says Jannema.

"Thank you. Buu is proud be here. Buu want say its been journey. Buu has come far. Buu never thought Buu's small company would impact world so much. Buu is so proud of all of his employees for making this possible. That is why Buu is taking this Time to announce that do Buu is running for mayor of North City. And Buu would love all support. And Buu didn't tell Jannema about this buy Buu is giving all members of studio audience. The free autographed book plus a free tour of Buu World Industries."

"Wow incredible news. Well you got Jannema's vote. Well that is all the time we have tune in next week see Jannema go in Pizza Brolys see the magic behind that pizza we love. We will also have interview with Big Ma Broly and learn how his dream to make pizza became a reality " says Jannema.

[Buu World Industries HQ]

"So Mr. Crocodile you telling Buu that opening Casino good for Revenue."

"Yes! You see people love to gamble. And the love waste there money on the possibly ove tripling there money. But truly Casino are scams for the big rich people like you and I to stay rich. I'm making you an offer open it Casino. considering but I am a master running them" says Crocodile.

"Ok Buu like this idea what it be called."

"I was thinking something classic. something draws people in but yet is simple all in its own right. That is why with your permission I would like to call it Buu's SandDollar Its catchy so it will draw in the crowds" says Crocodile

"Buu likes that idea Buu talk to the financial department about getting funds together."

"Good this will make us both alot of money. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice" says Crocodile.

"Your Welcome Buu looking forward to working with you."

[The News]

" Tonight on ZTV News. Local man found Human toe in salad at McRonald's Restaurant. Buu audienced that he is running for mayor of North City. Man gets Dick suck in Car door. Hello everyone here's who people are talking about. We now go live to Local McRonald's where a Man found a toe in his salad here is the Report on the scene Diggal The Reporter Dog" says Tim The News Anchor.

"Thanks Tim We are talking to Local man Goku. He says he found toe in his salad when talking his 7 year old granddaughter out eat. We talk to this man now" say Diggal Dog.

"I was on my eighth salad when i saw a toe in it in. And when showed the manager he said i was lying. But then he tie to kick me out. So i called you guys" says Goku.

"Thank you Goku and we tried talked to the Manager and he declined to talk to us the McRonald's has been shut pending the investigation. Back to you Tim" says Diggal Dog.

"That's crazy. Well Buu the Ceo of Buu world Industries is running Mayor he announced it on the very first episode of The Janemba Show. And in other new a man got his Dick caught in his car door. We talked that man turns he will make a for recovery. here is footage of that interview" says Tim The News Anchor

("I am so embarrassed to admit it but yes I got my dick stuck in my car door. Yea it hurts but the Dr. says I should make a full recovery. So at least that is good" says Yamcha.)

"Wow that must of hurt. Join us again at news at 11" says Tim The News Anchor.

[BWI]

"I always thought that Yamcha guy was a dumb ass. But this take the cake. honestly if I were him after embarrassment like that I jump off a cliff and in my life. O hell he was so weak he will probably jump in front of a moving car I don't do the job" says Cell.

"Cell Buu agrees Yamcha guy is dumb as shit."

"No i think shit smarter then him" says Cell.

[Capsule Corp]

"Bulma Kakarot was just on the news. So was Yamcha. why do you have a date that dumbass. He was on the news because he got his dick stuck in the car door what a fucking idiot. By the way whats for dinner" says Vegeta.

"Pizza from Brolys Pizza why do you ask" says Bulma.

"Noooooooooooooo. I hate that place. Broly should not run a pizza place. " says Vegeta.

[Hello its Me your Favorite psychotic clown.

And this chapter is over. And i didn't show up once. Actually if you really think about it I have not been in a chapter since the wedding. Well I bet you guys are wondering what will happen next... I know I am. Is just me or do you want see that Movie about that invalit who thinks he is the strongest man. And what about that Yamcha guy got his dick stuck in his a car door I mean ouch. The question is how was he fucking is car. Well just like getting to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop the world may never know. Speaking of Tootsie Pops I could really use one right now. well I don't really know what to say anymore oh well. Like I said this chapter is over for now make sure you tune in to the next chapter of BWI. Later Shits stain This has been fun You Favorite synthetic Clown Uncle J.

P.s I will be under your bed tonight plotting the end of the Bat. I might be in you closest getting high. And prank calling the bat. oh by the way did you know Batman's true identity is... Batman. Shocking right. Hahahahahahahah. Well i am tired later Shit Stains]


End file.
